You Can't Fight Fate
by IluvDanBen33
Summary: Marissa is trying her best to forget about shooting Trey. When she and Summer go to college, they meet up with Ryan and Seth. Will old relationship's rekindle? Please read and find out (not to mention review!)
1. Photo Albums and Girls Night In

**Summary: Marissa is trying her best to forget about shooting Trey. When she and Summer go to college, they meet up with Ryan and Seth. Will old relationships rekindle? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the OC...but gee, that would be awesome if I did!**

**A/N- People, I would love it if you guys reviewed!**

Chapter 1

Marissa Cooper was in her bedroom, doing last minute packing. She and her best friend Summer Roberts were going to the same college and they were leaving the next day. As Marissa was looking around her room, incase she forgot something important, when she opened the drawer of her bedside table, she saw a photo album. She took it out, curious to find out what was inside. As she flipped through the pages filled with pictures, she remembered what it was. It was a photo album that Summer, Ryan and Seth had given her two summer's ago.

Inside were numerous pictures of Marissa with her friends and family. For instance, there was one when the four of them went to Tijuana. Marissa remembered that that trip wasn't very successful since Marissa caught her ex-boyfriend Luke making out with her ex-best friend Holly; causing her to overdose on drugs. She flipped the page to find a picture of Marissa and Ryan on the Ferris Wheel at 2003's Kick-Off Carnival. That was the first time she and Ryan had shared their first kiss. He had been afraid of heights but had gone on the Ferris Wheel because he wanted set things straight between them. He was so afraid that Marissa kissed him, which made Ryan forget about his fear of heights. She flipped through a couple more pages, passing pictures of her with Seth, Summer, Ryan, her mother, Caleb, Sandy and Kirsten at her mother and Caleb's wedding the previous summer. After flipping through a few more pages, she came across a picture that caused her to tear up. Yes, on one of those pages was a picture of Ryan, Seth, Summer, herself and Ryan's brother Trey, who was now dead.

Memories of that night came flooding back into Marissa's head. Marissa had finally told Summer that Trey tried to attack her that one night while Ryan and Seth were in Miami. Summer didn't know what to do so she told Seth who suggested that they tell Ryan. Ryan wasn't happy at all. He went to Trey's apartment only to find him threatened by his brother with a gun in his hand. Ryan and Trey started fighting and when Marissa got the news that Ryan knew, she rushed over to Trey's apartment. She tried to get Trey to stop choking Ryan; he was choking him to death, but Trey wouldn't listen. That's when Marissa saw it. Trey's gun on the floor. She didn't know exactly what she was thinking but all she knew was that she had to get Trey to stop choking her boyfriend. She pulled the trigger and in it went, into Trey's body. She remembered the look he gave her before he collapsed to the floor, blood all around him. Marissa had no intention of killing Trey. That was the last thing she wanted to do. But she didn't want Ryan to die either. After Seth and Summer had arrived at the scene of the crime, Seth called Sandy and Trey was taken to the hospital. Marissa wasn't charged for any crime, but after all the drama of the year, including Kirsten getting sent off to rehab for her addiction to alcohol, Sandy took Seth and Ryan out of school a few weeks early and went on a very long summer vacation.

Marissa closed the photo album. She was crying now, tears were streaming down her face. She never really got a chance to figure out if Ryan was upset or not. They hadn't talked all summer and now that going to college was looming around the corner, she wondered if he was back in town and what college he was going to. Suddenly, her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of her mother's voice.

"Marissa! Summer's here!" Julie called from downstairs.

"Kay! Send her up!" Marissa called back. She wiped her tears away. Summer came into her room seconds later, embracing Marissa in a huge hug. Summer had gone to New York part of the summer and she had just gotten back two days ago.

"Hey Coop!" Summer muffled in Marissa's hair.

"Hey Sum," Marissa replied. "So, how was New York?"

"Oh, it was awesome! Really great. They have some of the best stores there. It was really eye-opening," Summer said enthusiastically.

"That's cool," Marissa said politely. There was silence for a while. "So, have you heard from Seth?"

"Yeah, actually. He called me yesterday. He's doing great. They're up in Canada visiting some relatives. I miss him so much," Summer explained. Then she saw her friend's face. "Ryan's fine too," she added quickly.

"Do you think he hates me?" Marissa asked meekly.

"Hates you? Coop are you completely blind? He's so in love with you it's sick!" Summer joked.

"Well I did kill his brother," Marissa began. Suddenly, the sobs started pouring out again. "Sum, I never meant to kill Trey! Even though he attacked me, I never intended it! Ryan barely said anything to me afterwards. He hasn't even called me since then! I killed his brother. He must hate me."

"Fine Coop, if you must know, I talked to him yesterday. I asked him how he was coping with Trey's death and he said he was coping well. Then I asked him if he was mad at you. He said he wasn't, that he was just a bit shaken up. He wanted to isolate himself the whole vacation, to try to forget about what happened. He still loves you," Summer said sincerely. Marissa managed a smile.

"Okay. If you say so, Sum," Marissa said, sounding a little doubtful.

"I do say so!" Summer replied happily. "Now Coop, I brought over some movies and make up. This is our last night before we take a first big step into adulthood. Are you going to join me in some fun or not?"

"Okay, I'm in! I'll get the ice cream!" Marissa said, running out of her room and into the kitchen, grabbing some Ben and Jerry's. She tried to put the whole Ryan/Trey thing out of her head, but what she didn't know was that she would run into Ryan, more sooner than she thought.


	2. Trying to Forget

**A/N- Thanks for my reviews...please keep them coming. They let me know if I should continue or not! Don't worry, R/M and S/S will soon be reunited...:)**

Chapter 2

Ryan had been trying to forget. Trying to forget what happened before the end of his last year of high school. It seemed like a blur now, just looking back on it. Trey strangling him, Marissa coming in, aiming and shooting a gun, Trey falling to the floor, dead. Marissa had saved his life that night. If she wouldn't have come, he probably wouldn't be alive today. It was basically impossible to forget that fateful night.

After the incidents of that night, Sandy had decided to take Ryan and Seth for an extra long vacation to Canada to visit some relatives. He thought it would be a good time for Ryan and Seth to forget about everything that had happened that year. Ryan hadn't talked to Marissa since the shooting. He had promised himself that he wouldn't talk to anyone, except for Seth, Sandy and the Cohen family in Canada, so he wouldn't be reminded about what happened.

Ryan, Seth and Sandy had gotten back from Canada the previous day. Ryan had gone straight to the pool house and hadn't really come out much since then. He was feeling a slight bit depressed, thinking about Marissa and college. He had no idea what college she was going to. She had mentioned once about wanting to apply to the college in LA, but he wasn't sure if she got in or not. That's where he got in, College of Los Angeles, with Seth and Summer. What Ryan didn't know was that he and Marissa were going to the college in LA. Seth and Summer thought it would be fun if they bumped into each other at college, hopefully their broken relationship could rekindle.

Suddenly, Ryan heard a noise and turned towards the door. It was Seth. He was a little upset because he and Summer had decided to take a break. With everything that was happening with Ryan and Marissa as well as the Trey thing and Kirsten being in rehab, they decided it was for the best. However, Seth loved Summer more than anything and he missed her.

"Hey man," Seth said, sitting in a chair across from where Ryan was lying on his bed.

"Hey," Ryan replied, sitting up. "How are you coping with the Summer break up?"

"We didn't break up…not technically," Seth began. "But Ryan, I miss her so much! We never should have suggested taking a break!"

"Seth, calm down. It'll be okay," Ryan said. Hopefully it would be. There was silence as both boys pondered this. Would everything be okay? It seemed not right now. For Seth, things were just going great, then Zach and Reed and the comic book thing came up and Summer and him started drifting apart. Seth had to make his move, so he did that night at prom. He denied his love for her and they got back together. Then the news came about that his grandpa, who may give the impression of strict and powerful, was really a good person, died of a heart attack. As if this was enough pain, when Seth found out his mom was an alcoholic, his heart took the plunge.

For Ryan, things were starting to get better. He and Marissa had gotten back together and were happier than ever before. Things were also good on the Trey front. He had gotten a job at the Bait Shop and he was finally out of trouble…or so Ryan thought. When he and Seth went to Miami with Sandy to visit Nana Cohen, Trey attacked Marissa. Ryan didn't know at first. But after that, things went downhill.

"How are you coping…with you know…"Seth asked, trailing off.

"I'm okay I guess," Ryan said.

"You know, I talked to Summer yesterday. Well you know that, but Marissa she never meant to shoot him. She just wanted to save your life and she-" Seth began to explain, but Ryan interrupted.

"I know. She save my life. I should have known that Trey wouldn't change. Sure he's my brother, but…I mean, he attacked her. And then he lied to me and said that she threw herself at him. He deserved what he got," Ryan said a bit too stubbornly.

"Surely you don't really mean he deserved it?" Seth asked, a little shocked.

"I mean it. Seth, you don't know Trey like I do…did," Ryan said, softening up a bit. "Anyways, we go to college tomorrow." He hoped that changing the subject would help him forget.

"Yeah…college…" Seth replied, sounding very distant.

"Come on Seth. At least Summer's gonna be there," Ryan said. Seth was about to say _And so will Marissa_ but then he remembered what Summer had said: Don't say anything.

"Yeah, I guess," Seth said. There was silence again. "So…you wanna play some PS2?" Ryan thought about this. Brooding and thinking about the past wasn't going to help him. It was the past and right now, he was almost a freshman in college. Thinking about the past wouldn't help him in that.

"Okay," Ryan gave in. Hopefully he would see Marissa soon.


	3. Match Making and Breaks Aren't for Us

**A/N- Here is finally the R/M encounter you have all been waiting for. Also, some S/S action. Btw, do any of you know the song that was played in the Dearly Beloved after Trey was shot? I only know the first line..."What you said..." and then I don't know anymore. If you do know what its called, please let me know! Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 3

Summer and Marissa had gotten to College of Los Angeles at 11:00 the next morning. They were finally happy to be away from their parents. Summer hoped that Seth and Ryan were already there…so that Seth and her plan would be able to go into action. Once they had gotten their room number (they were sharing a room), Marissa dropped her bags on the floor by her bed.

"I'm going to get my schedule. I'll be back later," Marissa let her friend know, taking her purse and walking out the door. Once Summer was sure she was gone, she flipped open her cell phone and called a number she knew too well.

"Cohen?" Summer asked when he answered.

"Hey," Seth said, his voice getting somewhat excited.

"Are you guys here?" Summer questioned impatiently.

"Yeah, Ryan just went out to get his schedule," Seth reported.

"Great! So did Coop," Summer replied, excitedly. There was silence for a while. "You wanna meet up?" she asked suddenly. She really missed Seth, no matter how weird it was that just a few days ago, they had decided to go on a break.

"Sure," Seth said. "I'll see you outside the coffee lounge in 10," Seth answered and hung up.

Marissa approached the many tables set outside, looking for where she would be able to get her schedule. Finally she found the table marked with last names A-M.

"Cooper, Marissa," Marissa said, stating her name.

"One minute please," the girl behind the table said. Marissa looked around at the crowd of people. She was really excited to be at college with Summer, her best friend. However, she couldn't help but feel that something, or someone was missing. Soon enough, her gaze landed on someone who looked freakishly like Ryan. But it couldn't be. Or could it? She decided to find out.

"Ryan?" Marissa said with question and hope in her voice. The man turned around. It was Ryan!

"Oh my god!" Marissa said excitedly.

"Marissa?" Ryan asked, sounding just as surprised as she was.

"Yeah! I had no idea you went here!" Marissa said. She hugged him. It was pretty awkward considering that last time they had seen each other, Marissa had shot Trey. When they leaned back from their hug, Marissa was smiling widely.

"Yeah, well I got in here, so. I would have called you but I just…wanted to spend some alone time," Ryan said, a little shyly.

"No, I totally understand," Marissa said sincerely. "Hey, you wanna get some coffee?" Ryan nodded. Maybe things were looking up after all.

Meanwhile, Summer and Seth were sitting at a booth at the college's local coffee lounge. It was pretty awkward since they also hadn't seen each other since that day a few months ago. Finally, after not saying so much as a "hey, how are you?" Seth couldn't take it anymore.

"So…do you still have Princess Sparkles?" Seth said out of the blue. Summer waited a while before answering this.

"Yeah," Summer replied, blushing a little. It was kind of weird, having a plastic pony when she was a freshman at college. "What about you? Do you still have Captain Oats?" Seth nodded. There was silence again. Summer took a sip of her coffee. She wondered where this conversation was leading to.

"Look, Summer, I don't think Oats can live without Sparkles," Seth said finally. Summer opened her mouth to speak, but Seth continued what he was saying. "And I can't live without you." Summer felt her heart melt. This was why she loved Seth so much.

"But Seth…everything that's happened…" she tried to select the right words.

"Summer, I don't care about what's happened in the past. That's behind us now. Zach, Reed, the comic book, my grandpa dying, my mom being in rehab, that's all behind us. All I want is to be with you," Seth explained.

"Oh, Seth, that's soo sweet," Summer cooed. "Of course I want to be with you. Going on a break was terrible." She leaned across the table and kissed Seth, long and passionate. It was the first kiss they had had in a while. When they broke apart, they were smiling goofily.

"So, do you think Ryan and Coop have met up yet?" Summer asked, drinking some more of her coffee.

"I think so. Do you think they still haven't figured out we set them up?" Seth questioned.

"Who knows?" Summer replied. "Now, tell me all about your vacation in Canada…"

Ryan and Marissa were walking to the campus's coffee place where Seth and Summer were (but they didn't know they were there). They had been filling each other in about their summers, however leaving out every topic that involved going into the Trey shooting.

"It's so weird that we got into the same college and we never knew about it," Marissa said suddenly.

"I know. Seth's here too and so is Summer. I remember telling her I was going here too," Ryan said, sounding confused.

"Wait, Summer knew you got accepted here?" Marissa asked. Things were starting to make sense.

"Yeah, I told her 2 days ago," Ryan replied.

"I told Seth I was going here like…I don't know, a week ago. I was sure he would have told you," Marissa added. "Unless…"

"Yes, unless they deliberately decided not to tell us!" Ryan said, finally getting it.

"So you think they're setting us up?" Marissa replied a bit happy that they were getting set up, but a little confused.

"Well, why else wouldn't they have told us we were going to be attending the same college?" Ryan said. Marissa and Ryan looked across the way. They saw Seth and Summer walking out of the coffee shop, hand in hand. When they spotted Ryan and Marissa, their faces froze.

"Hey guys," Seth said, a little uneasy.

"Hello matchmakers," Marissa replied, smiling.

"What are you going on about Coop?" Summer asked, pretending to play dumb.

"Come on Summer. We know you guys are setting us up," Ryan included.

"Ryan, man, we have no idea what your talking about," Seth said, shaking his head.

"Whatever. Hey, I thought you guys were on a break?" Ryan asked, motioning to the couple who's hands were still intertwined.

"We decided that breaks don't work for us," Seth interjected.

"Well then you'll understand that me and Marissa are on one and thinking that we wouldn't have found out about you guys setting us up was probably far from your minds," Ryan stated a little sternly. Marissa felt hurt. Ryan had just declared that they were on a break. This meant that he really wanted some time apart.

"Okay, Chino, chill," Summer said. "We're going to um…look around a bit. See you guys later." And off they walked back to Seth's room to do God knows what. Marissa turned to Ryan.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my room. I'm not so thirsty anymore," Marissa said, making up some lame excuse so she could sort out what Ryan had really meant.

"Okay," Ryan said. "I'll call you later."


	4. Meet Josh and Liv

**A/N- Thanks for all my reviews...and for the name of the song. Also, thanks for letting me know that the college in LA is really called UCLA...I did know that, my mind had just blanked before. **

Chapter 4

Marissa didn't know what to do. Ryan had just declared them being on a break! She thought that maybe he had had enough time during the summer to try to get over Trey's death so they could reunite their old relationship. Tears were streaming down her face. Ryan was the only boy she ever loved and she just lost him. When Marissa walked into her dorm, the one she shared with Summer, she saw the two of them, curled up on Summer's bed, watching a movie.

"Hey guys," Marissa said, her voice sounding muffled from the crying.

"Hey Coop! I thought you and Ryan were going to have some coffee?" Summer asked.

"Well after he declared that we were on a break, I decided that I wasn't thirsty anymore," Marissa shot back.

"Oh no…" Summer began. She turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Seth said, complaining. Summer shot a death glare to Seth, who shut up.

"Okay, I knew that Ryan said you guys were on a break, but I didn't think that he meant…on a break," Summer said, a bit confused.

"Obviously he still hates me for killing Trey. I mean, who could blame him? I did murder his one and only family member," Marissa said, more tears streaming down her face.

"Marissa, I don't think Ryan hates you," Seth started saying, but then Marissa jumped in.

"Well, if he doesn't hate me, why did he say we were on a break?" Marissa asked. Suddenly she felt that she was being a bit too self-centered. Maybe Seth knew something she didn't. "Sorry…I didn't mean that."

"It's okay," Seth replied, smiling. "Listen, Ryan's a little lost right now. Don't worry…I know he still loves you. We saw the way you two were looking at each other back at the coffee shop. He'll come around."

"Thanks Seth," Marissa said, smiling at him.

"So, Coop, guess what," Summer began. "There's a party tonight in one of the dorm rooms. We should definitely go."

"Sum, I don't think I want to go to a party," Marissa said, backing out.

"Coop, don't do this! This is college! We're freshmen. You have four years at this school with Ryan or without him. Are you really gonna let him ruin four of the supposedly best years of your life?" Summer questioned. Marissa thought about this. Maybe if she tried to forget about Ryan, she would be able to move on.

"You know, Sum, you're right," Marissa said, starting to sound a little excited. "I'm going to that party!"

"That a girl! Now, I just have to get Cohen to take me," Summer said, looking at her boyfriend.

"Of course I'm taking you, Summer. That was kind of the point," Seth said, kissing her forehead.

"Now, all we have to do is find two killer outfits and we're all set!" Summer said enthusiastically.

Finally it was the night of the party. Marissa was happy to be going…she had had a pretty stressful few days of her new classes. She had most of her classes with Summer, since they were both majoring in fashion, although she had a couple with Ryan and Seth too. Ryan and her had become…friends…although, she wished they were more. For the party, Summer decided on wearing black pants with a red halter top and matching red high heels. Marissa decided on a pink sundress with pink flats. When they got to the party, they met Ryan and Seth outside.

"Hey Cohen!" Summer squealed and ran into his arms. Marissa looked uncomfortably at Ryan. She wished she was doing the same with him.

"Hey Rissa," Ryan said. "You look nice." He blushed a little. Marissa smiled.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," Marissa replied. After Seth and Summer finished their mini kissing fest, they walked inside the dorm room. The party was already in full swing, music blasting from the stereos, people dancing. Summer dragged Seth out onto the dance floor. Marissa was going to ask Ryan if he wanted a drink, but some girl beat her to it.

"Hey, I'm Liv," the girl said. She was blonde, wearing a really short skirt, platform sandals and a tube top. She reminded Marissa of Jess Saunders…her ex-best friend and Trey's sex partner.

"I'm Ryan," Ryan replied, smiling.

"You wanna dance?" Liv asked. Ryan looked at Marissa.

"It's okay, go have fun," Marissa said, sounding like she meant it. Liv turned to face Marissa.

"Oh, are you two?" Liv trailed off.

"Oh, um…" Marissa didn't know what to say. "We're not together. Just friends." Ryan looked at her oddly. Then, he turned to Liv.

"Sure, I'll dance," Ryan said, letting Liv take him to the dance floor. Marissa sighed. Maybe this year would be harder than she thought. She walked towards where the bar was set up and sat down. When the guy appeared in front of her, Marissa caught her breath. He was extremely good looking.

"What can I get ya?" he asked.

"Pinacolada (sp?) please," Marissa ordered. She looked back at the dance floor. She spotted Summer and Seth, hugging each other so tightly, like they would never let go. Then she spotted Ryan and Liv. They were dancing, Ryan's hands on her waist, her hands tied behind his neck. They looked like they were deep in conversation. Marissa felt tears coming to her eyes and looked back. The cute bartender was holding her drink out in front of her.

"Ex-boyfriend?" he guessed.

"Long story," she replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"Listen, if you want to talk about it…" the guy trailed off.

"No offense, but I don't even know you," Marissa said, trying to not sound too rude.

"I'm Josh. I'm in my Junior year here, I'm head of the football team," Josh said. "And you are…?"

"Marissa Cooper. I'm a freshmen," Marissa said. They exchanged handshakes.

"So, Marissa Cooper, care to talk about your problems with me?" Josh asked.

"Don't you have to work?" Marissa asked.

"Everyone's dancing, so what's the point?" Josh asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, it is a long story. But short version, something happened before the summer that caused me and my boyfriend to take a "break"," Marissa sighed.

"I don't know why anyone would want to take a break with you," Josh said, shyly.

"That's sweet," Marissa smiled. Josh was sweet. She liked him.

"Hey, I don't do this very often, but…are you doing anything tomorrow?" Josh asked.

"Not yet…my friend Summer will probably abandon me to hang out with her boyfriend, so nope. Why, you have something in mind?" Marissa asked, flirting a little.

"Actually, yeah. Do you want to see a movie or something?" Josh wondered.

"Which movie?" Marissa asked.

"Anyone you want to see," Josh replied. Marissa was starting to feel better. She was flirting with a cute guy, and she scored herself a date.

"Okay…this might sound totally cheesy, but I have to see Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants," Marissa said, smiling widely.

"Sisterhood it is then!" Josh said, returning the smile. Marissa took a pen out of her purse and scribbled her digits on his hand.

"Call me tomorrow," Marissa told him. She got off the bar stool and walked out of the party, content with herself. If Ryan wanted to be on a break, then Marissa was absolutely fine with it. Or was she?

**If you guys have any suggestions for things I might add, feel free to email me! (Don't worry about RM...they will be together...soon enough...;) )**


	5. Controntations and First Date with Josh

**A/N- Thanks for my reviews again...again, if you have any suggestions of ideas I could add, lemme know!**

Chapter 5

When Summer had gotten back from the party, Marissa was already dressed in her pajamas, reading a book. She looked up when Summer dropped her keys onto the table.

"Where did you disappear to, Coop? Cohen and I spent like, an hour trying to find you," Summer complained, searching to find where her pajamas were.

"I left a message on your cell," Marissa informed her. Summer just continued looking for her pajamas. Marissa sighed. She wondered what Josh and what Ryan were doing right at that moment. "Sum, I have to tell you something…" Marissa started. Summer whirled around.

"Oh my god…no!" Summer said, with a shocked look on her face. "You can't be!"

"Sum, what the hell are you talking about?" Marissa asked, a bit annoyed.

"You can't be pregnant! I'll kick Ryan's ass if he's the father," Summer said, going on about something that had absolutely nothing to do with what Marissa wanted to tell her.

"Sum, calm down! I'm not pregnant!" Marissa basically screamed. "I met a guy!" Summer stopped acting hysterical.

"Good. So…you met a guy? That's AWESOME!" Summer said. She had by now, changed into her pajamas. She walked over and sat down next to Marissa. "Give me all the dets."

"His names Josh. He's head of the football team and well, he seems really nice. I was hung up because Ryan went off with some girl called Liv and Josh was all sweet and said that he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to go on a break with me," Marissa said, explaining it bit by bit, somewhat reliving the moment.

"That's really great Coop!" Summer said happily. "Are you seeing him again?"

"Yeah, we have a date for tomorrow," Marissa replied.

"Just be careful," Summer warned.

"Sum, I have nothing to worry about. I'm trying to forget about this Ryan thing," Marissa said. _Although that will probably be impossible_, she added silently.

"But, don't you still…you know, like Ryan?" Summer asked, sounding a little confused.

"I do, but he's obviously not interested in me that way. He seemed really into that Liv girl he spent half the night dancing with," Marissa muttered.

"Coop, I'm really happy you found a guy," Summer smiled.

"Thanks, I'm really happy too," Marissa said, returning the smile.

The next day, Josh had called and arranged to pick up Marissa at 4:00 so they could get the 4:30 show of Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Summer had spent half the day helping Marissa get ready. She picked out a nice sundress with matching light pink flats and straightened her hair. When Josh came and picked Marissa up, Summer went straight to Seth and Ryan's dorm room. She didn't want to tell Ryan just yet about Josh, but she had to tell Seth.

"Cohen?" Summer called, banging on the door. There was no answer. "COHEN!" Summer called again. Suddenly, a blonde haired girl opened the door.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Summer replied.

"I'm Liv," Liv said.

"Well I'm Summer. Is Seth in there?" Summer asked impatiently. _So this was in the infamous Liv? She looked like that skank Jess from Harbor, _Summer thought to herself. That's when Ryan came to the door.

"Hey Summer," Ryan greeted.

"Hey Ryan, nice trailer trash you picked up," she replied. Good thing Liv wasn't there. She had gone back into the apartment.

"Thanks for your support Summer," Ryan said sarcastically.

"So you forgot about Marissa so fast, huh?" Summer asked, starting to get angry.

"Look, Summer, it's not what you think," Ryan began.

"Save it. Marissa never meant to hurt Trey and you should know that. Despite the fact that she's trying to move on she still loves you," Summer said. "Where's Cohen?"

"Um…he's at the coffee shop," Ryan managed to say. Without another word, Summer walked away. Ryan watched her leave, confused. Marissa still loved him?

Summer saw Seth sitting inside the coffee shop and ran to greet him. She had to tell him the latest news- Marissa and Josh.

"Hey Cohen," she said warmly, sitting next to him on the lounge chairs.

"Sum! Hey!" Seth replied, leaning over and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "What's going on?"

"Actually, I've got some news," Summer said, getting on topic. "Marissa met someone new."

"What?" Seth asked.

"Marissa met a guy," Summer explained.

"But…that totally defeats the purpose of trying to get them back together!" Seth complained.

"I know, but apparently they met last night at the party, and they're at the movies right now," Summer reported. "Cohen, they can't be together. Well they can, but what about Ryan and Marissa?"

"I know what you mean," Seth said. "Ryan's been hanging out with some girl called Liv who looks a lot like Marissa's pool floater girl."

"Jess. Her name was Jess," Summer said. "Seth, what should we do?"

"I don't know. I guess we should wait and see…only time will tell," Seth said.

"Okay, call me crazy, but that was a really good movie," Marissa exclaimed when she and Josh emerged from the doors after the movie had ended.

"It was actually much better than I thought it would be," Josh replied. "That blonde haired girl looked really hott."

"Hey!" Marissa said, swatting his arm. "Her name is Blake Lively."

"Whatever," Josh replied, with a grin on his face. There was silence for a while. "Maybe next weekend we can see Star Wars together or something."

"Yeah, that would be good," Marissa said happily. "Actually, that would be great."

"Great," Josh replied, satisfied with her answer. When they neared Marissa's dorm, before leaving, Josh caught her by the arm and brought her in for a kiss. It was weird kissing another guy-the last guy she had kissed was Ryan and that was like 3 months ago. However, despite all the memories of her and Ryan together, she managed to go along with the kiss. When she pulled back, she flashed him a grin.

"I had fun," Marissa said. "See ya."

"See ya…Rissa," Josh replied. Marissa froze. Nobody called her that name except for Ryan. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty feeling creeping up on her. Hopefully Ryan wouldn't find out just yet about her and Josh.


	6. The Truth

**A/N- Thanks to all of you who reviewed...you all made my day! Btw, I would like to make a shoutout to SARA who has given me loads of great ideas for this story...without her I don't know how good this story would be!**

Chapter 6

As soon as Marissa walked into her dorm, she was greeted by Summer, who looked like she was awaiting Marissa's return. As soon as Summer saw her, she dropped the magazine she was reading and started asking how her night went.

"How was the movie?" Summer started off.

"Um, it was pretty good actually. It was really sad at some parts," Marissa said, walking over to her bed and dropping her purse. She sat down and started taking off her shoes.

"How was Josh?" Summer asked, getting to the point.

"He was great. One of the best dates I've had since…well you know," Marissa said.

"Coop, I'm worried about you," Summer stated frankly.

"Sum, you don't need to be worried. I'm happy with Josh. Happier than I've been since I killed Trey, happier than I've been since Ryan officially stated we were on a break! I thought this is what you wanted- me not wasting my time waiting around for Ryan," Marissa declared.

"Coop, I just want you to be happy," Summer said quietly, looking at her shoes. "You know you can tell me anything. Are you really happy with Josh?" Marissa didn't say anything at first. Summer had caught her there-Marissa was happy, but underneath, all the pain from the past 3 months had been building up inside.

"Sum, no matter how much I want Ryan, I could possibly never have him again thanks to me," Marissa said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Aww, honey, don't cry," Summer said, moving closer.

"This has nothing to do with the fact that I'm USING Josh. Because I am not using him. I like him," Marissa sounded unconvinced.

"But you still _love_ Ryan, right?" Summer asked. Marissa nodded sheepishly.

"I always have. Ever since that time I met him outside my house. I'll never forget our conversation: "Who are you?" "Whoever you want me to be." Since then, I've never been the same," Marissa said.

"Listen, Coop, I know for a fact that Ryan does NOT hate you," Summer began saying.

"What?" Marissa asked, suddenly snapping out of her trance.

"I went looking for Cohen earlier and when I went to their dorm, he wasn't there. Ryan's new "friend" Liv opened the door. Anyways, when Ryan came I spazed on him. I told him how mean he was being and that you still liked him and how he was being totally unfair. I left him with a concerned look on his face," Summer explained. Marissa didn't seem to care that Summer had told Ryan she still liked him.

"Whatever, he seems happy with his new trailer trash anyways," Marissa said bitterly. "So, Josh invited me to some party next weekend. You and Seth can come if you want."

"But, what if Seth invites Ryan and he brings Liv?" Summer asked.

"Then let them come. Its not like I can stop them," Marissa said.


	7. Party Time!

**A/N- Thanks for my reviews! Keep sending em in!**

Chapter 7

Summer awoke the next morning and looked at her watch: 7:30. Classes would be starting in half an hour. She stood up and realized that Marissa wasn't in the room, however someone else was beside her.

"COHEN!" she screamed. Seth mumbled something in his sleep.

"No, you can't take Oats! No!" he yelled, suddenly waking up. Summer looked at him and burst out laughing.

"It wasn't funny," he said, turning bright red.

"Sure," Summer replied. "So Cohen, how long have you been sleeping here for?"

"I came in early this morning. Marissa was just going out actually," Seth explained.

"I wonder where she went," Summer wondered.

"Look who I brought," Seth brought up, reaching into his school bag and bringing out Captain Oats.

"Yay! Sparkles will be so happy," Summer joked.

"So, what happened with Marissa's date last night?" Seth asked his girlfriend, curling up to her.

"She had fun…surprisingly. But she still loves Ryan," Summer said, sighing.

"Ryan still loves her," Seth replied. "It's funny they both don't see that they're perfect for each other."

"I know. Anyways, we got invited to another party this coming weekend," Summer included.

"Who invited us?" Seth wanted to know.

"Josh technically. Marissa just passed on the news," Summer said. She crawled over Seth's body and walked towards the bathroom. "I have to get ready for school…you can stay if you want…"

"Okay, I'll just watch TV," Seth said, starting to look for the remote. Summer whirled around.

"Or you could just join me in the shower," Summer pointed out. Seth grinned. He got up and followed Summer into the bathroom.

Soon enough, the night of the party arrived. Josh had picked Marissa up at 8:00 the following Saturday.

"You look nice," he said, leaning in and kissing her.

"Thanks," she replied. She was wearing a jean mini skirt, a polo shirt and flats. As they walked into the bar, Marissa looked around to see who was there. She didn't spot Ryan…yet.

However, in the middle of the dance floor Ryan was sitting at one of the tables with Liv. He had seen Marissa come in and he had seen her with Josh. _Who is he?_ He wondered to himself. Suddenly, Ryan saw Josh drape his arm around Marissa's waist. Ryan was getting jealous; he had to do something fast. He looked at Liv who was putting down her margarita. Ryan leaned in towards Liv and kissed her on the mouth, right when Marissa had spotted him as well. Marissa felt a pang of jealousy. Sure she was with Josh but Ryan was with some trailer trash! He had no idea what he was doing. Marissa tugged on Josh's arm.

"Hey, I want you to meet someone," she said. Josh said goodbye to his friends and let Marissa lead him over to where Ryan and Liv were still kissing. Marissa cleared her throat.

"Ryan?" she asked, pretending like she didn't know it was him. Ryan stopped kissing Liv. He looked up.

"Hey Marissa," he said coolly.

"Hi. Um, this is Josh," she said, motioning in his direction. Josh and Ryan exchanged glances. Then, Josh held out his hand politely and shook Ryan's.

"I'm Rissa's boyfriend," Josh said. _Ouch! So they are together,_ Ryan thought to himself.

"And I'm Liv," Liv said, jumping into the conversation. "I'm Ryan's new girlfriend."

"Glad to see you moved on," Marissa snapped.

"Same with you," Ryan replied.

"Well, we're gonna go dance," Marissa said. "Bye Ryan." She walked away, Josh following her.

After the party, Josh offered to take Marissa home. Marissa had felt really bad about the conversation she had had with Ryan earlier. So Ryan really was with trailer trash girl. And she really was with Josh. Hopefully Ryan wouldn't hate her forever. When Josh parked in front of Marissa and Summer's dorm, he turned to her.

"Rissa, I don't want you interacting with that Ryan guy anymore," Josh stated firmly. Marissa looked at him. This was weird.

"But why?" she asked, trying to sound like she didn't really care.

"He was your ex right?" Josh asked.

"Yeah…but we're still…friends," Marissa said.

"I just don't want you hanging out with him, okay?" Josh stated again.

"Sure, whatever," Marissa said, turning to leave. Josh held her back and pulled her in for a kiss. Marissa was too delirious in her own thoughts to think about anything else. After the kiss, she ran inside her dorm and collapsed onto the bed, crying her eyes out.


	8. The Walk, The Dump and the Phone Call

**A/N- To all the Josh haters, you will def. love this chappie! Please REVIEW!**

Chapter 8

A few weeks had past since that day at the party when Marissa and Ryan had had that verbal fight. Marissa had been with Josh for approximately three weeks now and Ryan had been with Liv for the same amount of time. Marissa felt horrible about what happened. She hadn't been doing well in her classes because her mind was on Ryan. She had been blowing Summer off because Josh wanted to spend every waking hour with her possible. Finally, one Wednesday, Marissa didn't care. She didn't go to classes that morning. She didn't feel like facing everyone. She went down to the beach to get away from it all. After she had taken off her shoes and starting walking in and out of the waves, she heard her name being called. She looked around and came face to face with Ryan.

"Ryan…hi," she said a little uneasy. What she really wanted to do was run into his arms and apologize for everything she had done to him…but she didn't.

"Hey," Ryan replied.

"You aren't in school," she noted. _Of course he's not in school. DUH!_ She thought, mentally kicking herself for sounding so dumb.

"Nope. Neither are you though," Ryan pointed out.

"Nope," Marissa replied. There was silence between the two, only the sound of the waves was heard. "Listen, I want to apologize to you," she said all of a sudden.

"You don't need to apologize," Ryan said.

"But I do! Look, I didn't mean to be all bitchy to you at that party. Really, that was the last thing on my mind," Marissa said nicely.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ryan needed to know.

"I guess you could call him that," Marissa answered. "What about Liv? Your girlfriend?"

"I guess so," Ryan mumbled. There was silence again. "Are you happy with him?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah…yeah I am," Marissa managed. The truth was, she was miserable with Josh. She wanted to be with Ryan…forever. The conversation was interrupted when Marissa's cell phone started ringing. She answered it.

"Coop?" demanded the voice on the other end.

"Hi Sum," Marissa sighed.

"Where the hell are you? Cohen and I haven't seen you all morning!" Summer exclaimed.

"I'm at the beach," Marissa said meekly.

"The beach? Coop, you're supposed to be in class!" Summer hissed.

"Sum, I don't want to be in class," Marissa complained.

"Too bad! Get your ass over here! I have important news!" Summer said excitedly and hung up. Marissa turned to Ryan.

"I have to go," she said stupidly. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll probably just go back around lunch time," Ryan replied.

"Okay," Marissa said. She turned to leave, but then thought about something else to say. "This morning was fun. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll give you a call sometime," Ryan said, before she walked off.

After classes, Josh met her on her way back to her dorm. He offered to give her a ride, so she got into his car. When he parked in front of her dorm, he turned to her.

"I saw you talking to Atwood earlier," he mentioned. _Oh shit,_ Marissa thought to herself.

"You…saw us at the beach?" Marissa guessed.

"Yeah," Josh replied. "I thought I told you I didn't want you hanging out with him."

"Yeah, but it wasn't like planned or anything," Marissa tried to explain.

"Just don't talk to him anymore, okay?" Josh said firmly. Marissa had it. She really had had the last straw.

"You know what Josh, you don't get to tell me who and who not to hang out with, that's my own choice. And suddenly, I don't feel like going for coffee with you tonight," Marissa spat.

"Well, we could go somewhere else," Josh said hopefully.

"No. I don't want to go anywhere with you. This is over!" Marissa cried. She tried to open the door, but Josh held her back.

"Nobody dumps Josh Smith," he mocked. Marissa felt like laughing.

"Well guess what? You just got dumped," she slapped him across the face. "See ya, jerk." She got out of the car and walked into her dorm without looking back in Josh's direction. When she got inside, she sighed and threw her purse and backpack down on her bed. She saw that she had a message on the phone, so she went to see who it was from.

"_Hey Marissa. I was wondering if we could meet._" She would know that voice anywhere. It was Ryan's.


	9. I Love You

**A/N- The song DICE does not belong to me! **

**To all you RM shippers, you'll love this!**

Chapter 9

Marissa sat down on a chair and continued listening to the message.

_"Hey Marissa. I was wondering if we could meet up. Today when I met you at the beach, I realized something. Please meet me in front of the auditorium at 8:00."_ Marissa checked her watch. It was 7:53! That didn't give her any time at all to change and look nice. She screamed and ran to her dresser, pulling out the first thing in sight. After she finished pulling on the outfit, she realized that it was the exact same one she wore at the 2003 Kick Off Carnival where she and Ryan first kissed. She unclipped her hair and let it fall around the frame of her face. Then, she applied some lip gloss. Finally she grabbed her purse and walked out of her dorm to meet Ryan.

As she approached the outside of the auditorium, she saw he was already standing there. He looked really good and Marissa felt herself get hot.

"Hey," she said a little bit shyly.

_I was crying over you_

"Hey," he replied, shooting her that little grin of his. "Listen, I have to tell you something."

"That's good because I have something to tell you too," Marissa started. "You want to go first?"

_I am smiling, I think of you_

"Sure," Ryan began. He took a breath. "I broke up with Liv. I realized that I had no idea what I was doing with her so I just ended it."

"Oh," Marissa said, happy about what she was hearing. "I broke up with Josh."

"I thought you were happy with him. You said so today at the beach," Ryan pointed out.

"I haven't been having a good time with him actually," Marissa said honestly.

_Where your garden have no walls_

"Look, I think you should know something," Marissa continued. "I never meant to kill Trey. Although he practically raped me, I didn't want to hurt him. It's just, when I ran into his apartment and I saw him choking you- the only person in this world that I love the most- I knew I had to get him off of you. And the only reason I got together with Josh was because you clearly didn't want to be together with me. But I love you Ryan. I've loved you ever since you gave me that corny line "Whoever you want me to be" back last year. And I still love you. Despite of everything that has happened!"

_Breath in the air if you care_

"I understand if you hate me for killing Trey, but I just wanted you to know how I feel," Marissa said, tears trickling down her face.

_You compare_

"Rissa," Ryan called, catching her hand before she could get too far away.

_Don't say farewell_

"I love you too," he said simply. Marissa felt herself smile. Ryan leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was full of want and love and passion.

_Nothing can compare_

_To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me_

_Nothing can compare_

_To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me_

In the middle of their kiss, Marissa's cell phone started ringing. She placed her hand on Ryan's chest, gently pushing him away.

"Sorry," she apologized lamely. She fumbled around her purse, looking for her phone. When she finally found it, she flipped it open.

"Coop? Where are you? I come home and your not here! You better not be with Josh! No offense but I really hate that guy!" Summer screamed on the other end of the phone.

"Sum, shut up! I'm with Ryan!" Marissa had to yell so Summer would stop hypervenalating.

"Oh my god! Really? You better give me details later," Summer demanded.

"I will!" Marissa replied and hung up.

_I was crying over you_

"Sorry, that was Summer," Marissa said, looking in Ryan's blue eyes.

_I am smiling I think of you_

"I figured," Ryan smirked. "What did she want?"

_Misty morning and water falls_

"To give me details about what's happening with you and me," Marissa replied flirtatiously.

"Are you going to?" Ryan asked.

_Breathe in the air if you care_

"I don't know. I was hoping this could stay between us," Marissa said suggestively

_Don't say farewell_

Ryan smiled, leaned in and kissed her again. This time, the familiarity of their love came rolling back and Marissa had to balance herself in Ryan's arms. She smiled in their kiss and he smiled back. This was the way it should be.

_Nothing can compare _

_To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me_

_Nothing can compare _

_To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me_

_Nothing can compare _

_To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me_


	10. The Way Its Supposed to Be

Chapter 10

Ryan had invited Marissa back to his dorm room. She didn't refuse the offer. She was too caught up in the heat of the moment- the moment she and Ryan had shared just moments ago- and she was too happy to turn anything down. When they arrived in the dorm Ryan shared with Seth, they looked at each other with lovesick smiles on their faces.

"Hi," he whispered in a husky voice that sounded very sexy.

"Hi," she replied, trying to keep her cool. That's when Marissa dropped her purse and flung her arms around Ryan's neck as they began kissing each other passionately. Their kiss started to become more demanding and loving as tongues entered in each other's mouths. Ryan led her over to the bed where they fell upon it together, still totally attached.

"I love you," Marissa managed to whisper in between kisses.

"I love you," Ryan replied, trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. This would have gone much further if they hadn't gotten interrupted.

"Oh my god!" cried a voice. Marissa and Ryan immediately stopped kissing each other and stood up, pretending nothing happened.

"Finally you guys get it together!" said a smiling Seth.

"You could have knocked before coming in," Ryan muttered.

"Save it Ryan. This is Cohen's dorm too, you know," Summer shot back. Ryan glared at her. Summer turned her gaze to Marissa. "Holy shit, Coop! When you said you were with Ryan, I didn't expect you to be rounding second base!" Marissa blushed.

"Geez, Sum, you sure know how to make a girl blush," Marissa said.

"So you guys are back together now?" Seth asked to make sure.

"No Cohen, they're just making out because they want to. Of course they're back together!" Summer said. She looked at them. "Right?"

"Yes, Summer, we are back together," Ryan said, letting the smile ease out. Seth and Summer sat down on Seth's bed and cuddled up, like Marissa and Ryan were doing.

"Dude, this is like, the Fantastic Four reunited!" Seth exclaimed happily.

"Why do you always refer to us by that name?" Summer wondered.

"Because it's a comic. Not to mention, it's cool," Seth said sheepishly, planting a kiss on her forehead. Suddenly, the phone rang. Seth answered it.

"Hey son," it was Sandy.

"Hey Dad," Seth replied. Seth motioned for Ryan, Marissa and Summer to be quiet. "What's going on?"

"Nothing really. How's college life treating you?" Sandy asked.

"Oh, college is great," Seth informed his dad.

"Have you seen Summer or Marissa yet?" Sandy wondered.

"Yeah, actually, Summer and Marissa are with us. Sum and I got back together, as did Marissa and Ryan," Seth continued.

"That's great, son," Sandy said warmly. "Listen, I got a call from your mother today…"

"Oh, you got a call from Mom? How is she?" Seth questioned.

"She's doing well. She's actually coming out of rehab this weekend. I was wondering if you and Ryan could come down for a couple of days. I know she would love to see the both of you," Sandy explained.

"Well, uh, the only time we can come up is next weekend. We're kinda booked for this one," Seth said.

"Great! Seth, say hi to Ryan and the girls for me. Love you," Sandy said.

"Love you too," Seth replied, hanging up the phone. Seth turned to his friends.

"We're heading to Orange County this upcoming weekend," he announced.

"Fun!" Marissa exclaimed. "Caitlin's back from boarding school! I can finally see her.

"Sum, do you want to come along?" Seth asked his girlfriend.

"Duh, Cohen, do you even have to ask?" Summer replied, kissing him. Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa as well. Finally, things were turning out the way it was supposed to be.

**A/N- Please forgive me, I am not really good at detailed kissing scenes. Anyhoo, if you review then I'll know you want more of this!**


	11. Connections

**A/N- Nothing much to say...just thanks to the people who want me to continue. And please send me more reviews/suggestions. They keep me going!**

**Shout out to Sars, becuz she has given me some great ideas for this story!**

Chapter 11

About a week later, Marissa awoke to the sound of the alarm clock. She suddenly realized where she was, seeing Ryan lying beside her. He groaned and sat up in the bed. They hadn't really "slept" together, yet, but they would sleep in the same bed pretty much all the time. Seeing that Ryan was awake, Marissa sat up as well.

"So, Newport today," Marissa said through a yawn.

"Yup, Newport," Ryan replied, yawning himself.

"We are so not morning people," Marissa said, leaning against Ryan's chest.

"Tell me about it," Ryan said. "Come on, we should pack." He got out of the bed, Marissa following.

Ryan and Marissa emerged from Ryan's dorm about half an hour later and met Seth and Summer outside Seth's range rover. Seth had been spending most of his nights with Summer at Marissa's dorm while Marissa spent most of her nights in Ryan's.

"Who's driving?" Summer asked, looking at her self in the mirror.

"I am driving!" Seth declared.

"Cohen, I don't want you to drive," Summer whined.

"Why not? It's my car!" Seth whined.

"That time you drove to Tijuana…it took us forever to get there! You also crashed us into a ditch!" Summer shot back.

"Well, I was provoked. You were annoying the hell out of me," Seth complained.

"I'll drive!" Ryan said out of nowhere.

"Fine, Chino drives," Summer agreed, saying Ryan's old nickname.

"That's old Summer. Don't call me Chino anymore," Ryan said.

"Whatever Ryan, you know that you always loved your nickname," Summer replied saucily. She turned to Seth. "Come on, Cohen, I'll sit with you in the back." They got into the back and Marissa and Ryan got into the front. This was going to be some car ride.

After a while of Seth and Summer's constant bickering, they had fallen asleep like angels, Summer's head resting against Seth's chest, their hands holding onto each other like they would never let go. Marissa looked back.

"Look at them!" she told Ryan. Ryan looked in the re-view mirror. "They look so cute when their asleep."

"Yeah…they actually do. It's like their meant for each other," Ryan said.

"What about you, Ry? Do you think we're meant for each other?" Marissa asked after a while.

"Well we do always end up together," Ryan joked.

"I love you Ry. I want you to know that. I always have and I always will," Marissa said sincerely.

"I love you too. You're actually the only person who really understand what I've been going through. With my mom, the whole Oliver/Theresa thing, Trey…" Ryan trialed off.

"Did you feel that connection with Lindsay?" Marissa asked out of the blue. Ryan thought about this.

"I loved her…but in a different way that I love you. When I was with her, I felt like there was a part of me that wasn't there…that was missing. You kind of complete me," Ryan said. Suddenly he realized how sappy he was being. "Sorry, I'm being really sappy right now," he apologized.

"No, you're not," Marissa assured him. There was silence for a while.

"What about with DJ and Alex? Did you feel a connection with them?" Ryan wondered. This was probably the most connected conversation they had had for a while. It was really nice.

"DJ was a mistake. He was a rebound guy…you weren't there. When you left that summer…I was so depressed. I started drinking and when DJ came along…I don't know. I needed to be with someone, who obviously wasn't like you," Marissa explained. "And Alex…I guess I fell in love with her freedom. She seemed so…well free…that I guess I envied her. They were both nice people, but they weren't you."

"And Josh…?" Ryan asked.

"Josh was a mistake. I thought you didn't want to be with me, and Josh seemed like a decent guy so we got together. Wrong decision though," Marissa said. "And Liv?"

"Like you said, trailer trash. No offense to her, but she was constantly all over me. She reminded me of Jess," Ryan replied, laughing.

"She totally looked like her! Maybe it was her evil twin," Marissa giggled. Being with Ryan again was wonderful. It was like Marissa could finally breathe again.

About an hour after Ryan and Marissa's in depth conversation, they had arrived in Newport. Seth and Summer had waken up and had continued their bickering. When they arrived at the Cohen house, they were greeted at the door by Sandy, Kirsten and Jimmy, Julie and Caitlin.

"My boys!" Kirsten exclaimed, hugging each of them.

"Mom!" Seth replied back. Hugs were exchanged all around. Marissa hugged her father and mother before embracing her little sister, who had grown a lot since she had last seen her.

"Hey Cate!" Marissa said.

"Hey Rissa!" Caitlin replied. Caitlin was the only other person beside Ryan who called her Rissa.

"Whoa, you've grown taller," Marissa noticed.

"Please, I'll never be as tall as you," Caitlin said.

"How was boarding school?" Marissa asked as they all walked into the Cohen's living room where a table was set up.

"It was okay. I'm really glad to be back though. I have to catch you up on everything," Caitlin said excitedly.

"Of course you will! I'm here for the weekend. Just name the time and I'll be there," Marissa said. She noticed Ryan was looking at her with an affectionate smile on his face. Caitlin noticed that they were looking at each other and caught on almost immediately.

"You and Ryan got back together, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," Marissa replied.

"I always though you guys were a match made in heaven," Caitlin said. "Go talk to him. He looks lonely. I'm going to say hi to Seth." For some reason, Caitlin had always had a crush on Seth. Although she knew nothing would ever happen because he was with Summer, they got along pretty well. Marissa walked over to Ryan and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kirsten looks well," she said.

"Yeah…I'm happy she's okay," Ryan replied.

"Have you checked the pool house?" Marissa wondered.

"Nope," Ryan answered. "I suppose it's the same."

"Do you mind if I stay with you here? I know you would think I would want to spend time with my family, but I want to spend my time with you. Is that okay?" Marissa asked.

"Its fine," Ryan said warmly. "More than fine." During dinner, many discussions were held about college, Caitlin's boarding school life, Kirsten being out of rehab and the couples- Ryan and Marissa, Seth and Summer. It was great being back in Newport…even if it was for a weekend.


	12. Quality Time and Proposals

**A/N- Thanks for me reviews. I'm not quite sure why I'm adding some of Caitlin in here, I guess just because I think that she and Marissa should have a great sister relationship and all. Plus, I think it makes this story even better. Please keep the reviews coming!**

Chapter 12

After Jimmy and Julie had left the Cohen's, Ryan and Marissa went to the pool house and Seth and Summer went to Seth's old room. Ryan found Marissa unpacking her things when he came out of the bathroom after putting his toothbrush on the sink.

"We're only staying here for two days. You do know that right?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes, Ryan, I do know. I can't stand living out of a suitcase though. That's why I'm unpacking," Marissa replied. She opened another drawer to find one of Ryan's wife beaters. "Look familiar?" she asked, holding it up.

"Hah, I remember those," Ryan said, taking the wife beater from her.

"Why don't you wear them anymore?" Marissa wondered aloud. "I thought they made you look brooding bad boy sexy."

"Oh, really?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really," Marissa replied, moving closer to Ryan.

"Well if it makes you happy, I'll wear them again on the occasion," Ryan joked. "Happy now?"

"Yes, very happy," Marissa smiled and leaned in. Her lips met Ryan's in a passionate, teasing kiss. Suddenly, someone opened the pool house doors. Marissa and Ryan broke apart. It was Caitlin who was at the door.

"Sorry for…you know, interrupting," she apologized, blushing.

"It's okay, Cate," Marissa said, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey Caitlin," Ryan greeted.

"Hey Ryan," Caitlin replied happily.

"Glad to see you don't hate me anymore," Ryan said.

"I never really hated you. I just didn't really get how great you were for my sister," Caitlin said.

"I thought you went home with Mom and Dad?" Marissa added.

"I offered to help Kirsten and Sandy with the dishes," Caitlin explained.

"Since when do you do dishes?" Marissa laughed.

"Since I came back," Caitlin shot back, laughing herself.

"You guys are totally related," Ryan said stating the obvious. "So, Caitlin, how did you like boarding school?" he asked walking over to the fridge and grabbing three sodas for them. He handed one to Marissa and Caitlin and opened his own.

"Boarding school was okay I guess. There were some pretty snobby bitches there though. But I did make some friends and I did have a boyfriend, but we had to break up since I was moving back here," Caitlin explained. Marissa just stared.

"You really are getting older," Marissa said.

"Well, I am 15," Caitlin stated. "Anyways, enough about me. Tell me how you guys got back together. Rissa, is it true you SHOT someone?" Marissa looked at Ryan as if to ask if it was okay to talk about the situation.

"It's okay," Ryan assured her.

"Well, Ryan's brother got out of jail and he moved into my friend Alex's old apartment. You remember Alex, right?" Marissa asked.

"Yup…" Caitlin replied.

"So he hooked up with Jess Sanders at his 21st birthday party. Turns out she overdosed and passed out in our pool, and Trey took the blame for giving her the drugs," Marissa explained.

"Wait, Jess Sanders…your ex-best friend?" Caitlin questioned.

"Yeah, her," Marissa nodded. Ryan sat beside her on the bed.

"I never liked her. Skank," Caitlin spat. "Anyhoo, keep going."

"So Ry and I knew that Trey didn't give her the drugs. He just took the blame otherwise I would go to jail. So we cleared his name and then afterwards Ry and I kinda just put our pasts behind us and got back together," Marissa said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You guys are so meant for each other," Caitlin said dreamily.

"Yeah, so then things started going downhill so to speak. Ryan went down to Miami with Seth and Sandy to visit Nana Cohen. I offered to help Trey find a job and to hang out with him," Marissa continued. She looked at Ryan. It seemed like he was still okay with her talking about this, so she continued. "Well, we got kind of drunk together and I guess he got high on something because he tried to come onto me."

"He raped you?" Caitlin asked in rage.

"No. He didn't get that far. I hit him on the head with a stick. Anyways, I didn't want to tell Ry because I knew that he would go absolutely ballistic and I didn't want their relationship to get ruined. Well, eventually Summer put the pieces together about me hating Trey so much that I told her about what happened. She obviously told Seth who told Ry and then Ry went to beat the crap out of Trey. I got a phone call from Seth that evening after Mom and Dad announced they were getting back together saying that Ryan knew. I drove as fast as I could to Trey's apartment. I ran in to find Trey strangling Ryan…basically killing him. I yelled at him to stop, but he slapped me and continued strangling Ryan. Trey pulled out the telephone as if he was going to smack Ryan over the head with it when I saw Trey's gun on the ground. I didn't exactly know what was happening, all I knew was that Ryan was dying and that I didn't want to loose him. So I picked up the gun and pulled the trigger. Trey looked back at me with a look that said 'how could you have done this?' and fell to the floor," Marissa concluded. "I didn't mean to kill him." She was close to tears now. It was an emotional subject for her and Ryan. "I just didn't want Ryan to die." Ryan took her in his arms. Caitlin was shocked.

"Well, I say that you did the right thing by shooting Trey. He sounds really dangerous," she finally said. Marissa dried her tears.

"You can see why I love your sister, Caitlin. She saved my life," Ryan whispered. Just then, Summer walked into the pool house followed by Seth.

"You guys! I've got major news!" Summer cried. She noticed Caitlin sitting on one of the chairs. "Hey Cate."

"Hey Summer," Caitlin replied.

"Sum, are you gonna tell them yet?" Seth asked.

"Cohen, I was going to!" Summer replied.

"Can you guys stop bickering and just tell us already?" Ryan asked, his arms still around Marissa.

"See anything different?" Summer asked holding out her hand. Marissa noticed it immediately.

"You guys are ENGAGED?" she screamed.

"Yeah!" Summer replied.

"OH MY GOD!" Marissa cried happily. She embraced Summer in a huge hug.

"When did this happen?" Ryan asked, obviously confused.

"Just now," Seth answered.

"And you don't tell me before?" Ryan asked. "I'm hurt!" he joked.

"Seth, you're engaged?" Caitlin asked. She never saw it coming. Sure Summer and him were like, made for each other, but she still liked him.

"Yup! Sorry Cate. You're still one of my favorite girls though," he assured her, ruffling her hair.

"Oh my god, I cannot believe you are engaged," Marissa said.

"I know! Neither can I! When Cohen asked me, I was so speechless it was actually pretty funny. Of course you're my maid of honor. Cate, you're one of my bridesmaids. I was thinking of getting Anna to come back from the wedding because well, she was basically the only other one of my closest friends," Summer said. She, Marissa and Caitlin went off into a discussion of the wedding. Ryan cornered Seth.

"Listen, when do you think I should do it?" he whispered.

"Sometime this weekend," Seth whispered back.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Ryan asked.

"Of course she will. She loves you. You love her. It works," Seth replied. "I just can't believe that by the time we get back to college we'll both be engaged to the women of our lives."

**Duhn, duhn, duhh! CLIFFHANGER! LoL...please hit the button below**


	13. Fix You

**A/N- The song Fix You does not belong to me. It belongs to Coldplay...what a great song it is though...**

Chapter 13

After Caitlin had went back to her parent's house and Seth and Summer retired to Seth's room, Ryan went out for a while. Marissa said it was okay because she wanted to finish reading The Devil in Prada. However, soon enough she got a text message.

_Rissa come down to the beach._ It said. Of course it was Ryan, so Marissa texted right back. She didn't know why he wanted her to go down there at 11:00 that evening.

_Why? _She wrote back.

_Becuz I have a surprise for you_ Ryan wrote back. Marissa grabbed a light sweater and her purse and headed to the beach.

When you try your best but you don't succeed 

When Marissa arrived at the beach, she didn't see Ryan anywhere. But then she felt someone's hands cover her eyes.

"Close your eyes," the voice whispered. It was Ryan's.

"Ry, this is so not funny!" Marissa cried out.

"Do you trust me?" Ryan asked.

When you get what you want, but not what you need 

"Yes, I trust you," Marissa replied, giving in. Ryan guided her on the sand down to the shoreline. "Can I see now?" Marissa called out. Ryan took his hands away from her face. On the sand in front of her she saw an oyster shell. She picked it up and shot a look of confusion to Ryan. When she opened it however, she gasped.

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep 

Inside the oyster shell was a ring with a platinum ruby diamond. She slipped it onto her finger. "Is this what I think this is?" she asked hopefully.

Stuck in reverse 

"What do you think this is?" Ryan asked. "If your thinking what I think your thinking, then you're right. This is an engagement ring." Marissa gasped again. Ryan was proposing to her.

When the tears come streaming down your face 

"Holy shit," Marissa managed to get out.

"Marissa, I love you," Ryan began.

"I love you too," Marissa whispered.

When you lose something you can't replace 

"Rissa, even though we've had….lets say a few interesting years together, I can't imagine not having you in my life permanently," he continued. He noticed Marissa about to say something, but he held up his hand as if to stop her. "Don't say anything. I rarely ever say this much and I think you should hear what I have to say."

When you love someone but it goes to waste 

"I don't care that I impregnated Theresa. I don't care that Oliver came between us. I don't care that you were with DJ and lied to me that you weren't. I don't care that you killed my brother because he deserved what you gave him. I don't care that you went out with Josh. All I care about is that you will be in my life forever," Ryan said sincerely.

Could it be worse? 

"So, to answer your question, this IS an engagement ring. Marissa Cooper, will you marry me?" Ryan asked. Marissa was shocked. She had not expected this.

"But after everything that's **happened**?" she asked meekly.

"As I said, I don't care. All I care about is that you're with me," Ryan replied. Marissa finally found the correct words.

"Yes. Yes, Ryan, yes!" she said, happily. He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you When they arrived back from the beach, they didn't need to say anything. Ryan held out his hand and guided her over to the bed, where they fell upon it together. He started kissing her everywhere and she kissed him back. They had waited two years for this. And finally it was happening.

**Sorry, that was my best intrepertation of writing anything close to a sex scene...becuz I suck at them. Anyhoo, review and tell me what u think. **


	14. It's More Than That

**A/N- I'm so glad that my last chapter turned out the way I wanted it to go. I'm also happy that you all liked it! On with the story...**

Chapter 14

Marissa woke up the next morning forgetting for a while where she was. She sat up and saw Ryan fast asleep beside her. She smiled to herself. Memories of last night came flowing back to her mind. Last night was amazing. Best night of Marissa's life probably. It was much better than it had been with Luke. She leaned down and kissed Ryan's lips. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Hi," he whispered. He yawned.

"Hi there sleepy head," Marissa replied. "I want to thank you for last night. It was the best night I've ever had. It was amazing."

"Well, I thought you were pretty amazing yourself," Ryan commented. "You're okay right? I didn't hurt you or anything?" Typical of Ryan to be cautious.

"You didn't hurt me," Marissa assured him. "So, any plans for the day?"

"I suppose I'm going to be hanging out with Seth and Sandy and Kirsten. What about you?" Ryan asked.

"Sum and I are going to go down to the beach and tan for a while. Then I promised Cate I would take her shopping. I think I'm having dinner with my parents tonight or something," Marissa thought aloud. "You should come along."

"Uh, I don't know if you're mom would be very happy with me in your house," Ryan said.

"Well, what she wants doesn't matter. We are engaged now so I think that we should tell them…together," Marissa explained. "Besides, she didn't mind that you were there yesterday."

"Fine, I'll go to make you happy Mrs. Atwood," Ryan joked.

"Thank you," Marissa replied kissing him.

"So what do you think about Seth and Summer?" Ryan asked her. He was now over by the dresser, putting on boxers and a wife beater.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later. Seth's been in love with her for like ever and Summer loves him a lot too so, I don't know. I knew it was going to happen," Marissa said, getting off of the bed and taking out her dressing gown.

"I was with him when he picked out the ring," Ryan offered.

"Yeah, so you knew already," Marissa said.

"What do you think about us?" Ryan asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm really happy we're together. So happy. When you asked me, I was so happy I felt like I was about to explode. And last night? That just sealed the best night of my life! I'm so glad we waited until the time was right…" Marissa trailed off. Ryan smiled at her. "When I first met you Ryan, all I wanted was to be with you forever. I think I just got my wish."

"I think you did too," Ryan responded. "So, you wanna go tell the Cohen's?"

"Sure!" Marissa replied.

When Ryan and Marissa entered the kitchen, they saw that everyone was already in there. Sandy was reading the newspaper, Kirsten was toasting some bagels and Seth and Summer were bickering as usual.

"Hey you two! How did you sleep?" Kirsten asked when she saw them.

"We slept well," Ryan answered. "Uh, we have something to tell you."

"Go ahead," Sandy said, motioning for him to continue.

"Last night, I asked Rissa to marry me and she said yes," Ryan said.

"COOP! We're both engaged, that's like so awesome!" Summer gushed and ran to hug her best friend. Hugs were exchanged all around. Everyone was happy about the news.

"So, Sum, ready for the beach?" Marissa asked after breakfast was finished. She was already wearing her bikini underneath a purple mini skirt and a halter top and flip flops.

"Yup, all ready!" Summer said. They said goodbye to Ryan and Seth and drove off to the beach. When they found a good tanning area, they set up their lounge chairs and took off their clothes revealing their bikinis. Marissa's was pink with Hawaiian flowers and Summer's was plain black.

"I cannot believe we are both engaged. Who knew?" Summer asked, putting her huge Chanel glasses over her eyes.

"I don't know. I am so happy though," Marissa said. "But I am so tired."

"Tired? Why would you be tired? Did you and Ryan finally do it last night?" Summer questioned. Marissa looked away. "Oh my god, you guys did! You guys had sex!"

"Sum, it was way more than just sex. We made love," Marissa replied.

"Okay then. So you "made love". About time! I mean, you guys have been off and on for two years now, finally you guys do it," Summer pointed out. "So how was it?"

"Absolutely amazing," Marissa breathed.

"Better than with Luke?" Summer wondered.

"Much better," Marissa nodded. "I've never been happier."

"Neither," Summer agreed.

Ryan and Seth were in the pool house playing the new Star Wars game on PS2. Seth was beating Ryan, no doubt about it.

"You loose again!" Seth screamed. "Victory is mine!"

"Seth, you are such a child sometimes," Ryan muttered.

"On the inside, yes. But Ryan, my man, I am now officially an adult. I happen to be engaged," Seth shot back.

"Well, I'm engaged too, you know," Ryan pointed out.

"So was she happy when you asked her?" Seth asked.

"Yeah…she was so happy," Ryan said through a yawn.

"Dude, why do you keep yawning? It's been like, non-stop all afternoon," Seth wanted to know.

"Late night last night," Ryan said.

"Its not like you and Marissa had sex or anything though, right?" Seth asked. Ryan glared at him. "Oh. My. God. You guys did have sex, didn't you?"

"Don't call it that. It was way more than just sex. We made love," Ryan explained. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Seth.

"Whoa…look who's gone all softy on me!" Seth commented.

"Seth…" Ryan warned.

"So how was she?" Seth wanted to know.

"You really expect me to answer that? I thought you had Summer," Ryan asked.

"I am with Summer. I only wanted to know if she was good for your sake," Seth replied simply.

"She was good okay? No, make that amazing. Now, can we stop talking about this? Rissa will kill me if she finds out I'm telling you how good she is in bed," Ryan said.

"Fine then. Let's go onto round 3 then of SW," Seth suggested.

Later that evening, when Marissa dropped her sister at her house, she went to the Cohen's with Summer who had accompanied the Cooper sisters to the mall. Ryan opened the front door of the Cohen mansion to find Summer and Marissa decked out in new outfits. Ryan's jaw dropped when he saw Marissa. She was beautiful. Summer was wearing a halter sundress color red and flip flops. But Marissa was wearing possibly the shortest dress Ryan had ever seen her in. It was classic black and had V-neck that completed a nice cleavage. She was wearing strappy black sandals and her hair was in waves around the frame of her face.

"I see you approve," Summer said. "She got that dress for you." She walked past the two and went upstairs to Seth's room.

"Wow," Ryan breathed.

"You like?" Marissa asked.

"Hell yeah. It's going to be hard for me to keep my hands to myself," Ryan replied.

"Hey, don't get all horney yet. We still have to go to my parents. You didn't forget right?" Marissa asked. She was in front of the hall mirror, reapplying some lip gloss.

"Of course I didn't forget. Do you know where we're going?" Ryan asked.

"The Arches," Marissa replied. "Afterwards though, you don't have to keep your hands to yourself," she added seductively.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ryan said, winking. They walked out of the house after saying goodbye to Seth and Summer and Sandy and Kirsten. Seth and Summer would be going out to another restaurant where as Sandy and Kirsten were ordering in Chinese and watching a movie.

Marissa and Ryan spotted Jimmy, Julie and Caitlin at a table in the corner of the restaurant. Handshakes as well as hugs and kisses were exchanged. Julie was actually acting politely around Ryan which made Marissa happy to know she was trying.

"Kiddo you want something to drink?" Jimmy asked his daughter.

"Yes please. Can I have a martini please?" Marissa wondered. Her father nodded.

"What about you Ryan? Anything for you to drink?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes please. I'll have a beer," Ryan replied. While Jimmy went to get the drinks, Julie tried to strike up conversation.

"So, Ryan how are you lately?" she asked politely.

"I'm doing well Mrs. Cooper," Ryan responded.

"Please, call me Julie," Julie smiled. "Mariss, how was your day­?"

"It was good. Listen, Mom, Dad, Cate. We have something to tell you guys," Marissa started to tell when her dad got back from getting their drinks.

"We're getting married!" she announced after taking a breath.

**Another cliffhanger! HAHA, I love cliffhangers. What will Julie and Jimmy and Caitlin think about their marriage? LoL, you'll just have to wait and see. Remember, the button below is your friend!**


	15. We Can Even Have Elephants If You Want

**A/N- Sweet SS fluff coming right up to all you SS fans...**

Chapter 15

Back at the Cohen house, Seth opened the door, Chinese food in his hands and walked into his room. Summer was there, pen in her mouth, paper on her lap. It looked like she was heavily in thought about something.

"Whatcha up to?" Seth asked her, handing her a plate.

"Wedding guest list," Summer replied. She handed the list over to Seth who read over it.

_Sandy_

_Dad_

_Kirsten_

_Marissa_

_Ryan_

_Mr. and Mrs. Cooper_

_Caitlin_

_Anna…_

"Wait, we're inviting Anna?" Seth asked, sounding happy. Although his and Anna's relationship back in the middle of 2004 stopped quickly after Valetine's Day, Anna would always be considered one of his very good friends. He used to keep in contact with her, but she had changed addresses or something.

"Of course we're inviting Anna! Apart from Marissa, she was like, my best friend," Summer explained. She sighed.

"You hungry?" Seth asked, nibbling on an egg roll.

"Seth, I'm nervous," Summer said suddenly.

"What about?" he asked her.

"The wedding. I mean, we don't have that many people on the guest list. We don't know where we're going to have the wedding itself, and we don't even have a date set! Seth, we should have all these things figured out…" Summer babbled.

"Sum, honey, we don't have to have that many people at our wedding. It can be a simple event," Seth suggested.

"Simple? You want simple?" Summer asked. "I've been dreaming about my wedding day since I was, like 4 years old! I want this big event…"

"Okay…well you can always invite your step mother," Seth offered.

"The step monster? Hm…I guess we could considering she would probably come anyway," Summer agreed, adding her to the list.

"And I've got numerous cousins that I can invite. We can invite Hailey…or maybe even Lindsay…" Seth said, joking about the Lindsay part.

"Don't even GO there Cohen. You'll totally screw things up for Marissa and Ryan," Summer warned him.

"I was JOKING," Seth replied. He noticed that Summer stilled seemed doubtful. "Don't worry Sum, if a big event is what you want, then we'll do it. We'll even have elephants at our wedding if you want. Anything to make you happy."

"Thanks Cohen," Summer whispered. "Love you."

"You too," Seth replied, leaning in to kiss her.

**Click on your friend below please**


	16. How Did I Get So Lucky?

**A/N- Nothing much to say...um...just this is the first time I put two chapters up in one day. LoL, I dont know why, I usually only limit myself to one chapter a day, but I guess since I have nothing else to do and the fact that I'm in a writing mood had something to do with it! **

Chapter 16

"We're getting married," Marissa said again, looking from her dad's face to her mom's to her sisters. "Come on, say something."

"Congratulations!" Caitlin said finally. "I'm so happy for both of you." Marissa gripped Ryan's hand underneath the table. Nobody was saying anything about the news of they're engagement.

"Sorry about us not saying anything, kiddo, just came to us as a shock though," Jimmy explained.

"So, you're happy then?" Marissa asked hopefully.

"Of course kiddo! Anything to make you happy," Jimmy said, smiling warmly. He turned to Ryan. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks. I can assure you that I will take care of Marissa. Don't worry," Ryan said sincerely. Marissa felt her grip lighten from Ryan's hand. Two down, one more to go. Her mom still hadn't said anything of the news.

"Mom? Did you hear what I said?" Marissa asked. Julie finally snapped out of her daydream. She took a sip of her white wine.

"Yeah, I heard what you said sweetie. As your father said, anything to make you happy," Julie said, smiling. "Welcome to the family Ryan." Although it seemed Julie was trying to make a good impression and was happy that Marissa was happy, Marissa felt that her mother wasn't happy with the idea.

In the car ride home from the Arches, Marissa and Ryan were barely talking to each other. Marissa couldn't help but think what her mother really thought about her engagement to Ryan.

"You okay, Rissa?" Ryan asked politely.

"Do you think she was happy for us?" Marissa asked him.

"It seemed like she was," Ryan said.

"I just…I know it's weird…I mean, we basically spent like a whole 2 years having this on-going war, but I don't know. I just want her to be happy for me. For us," Marissa explained.

"I know. Don't worry. If she really wants you to get along again, then she'll appreciate the thought that your happy," Ryan assured her. Marissa turned back to the road. After a while she felt Ryan's eyes looking at her.

"You're staring at me," she stated.

"So sue me! You're wearing the shortest dress I've ever seen on you, it's impossible NOT to stare," Ryan exclaimed.

"That was the intention," Marissa giggled.

"It was basically impossible to keep my hands away from you," Ryan said, his voice getting husky.

"You did a pretty good job though. Just think, when we're married you won't have to worry," Marissa said seductively. Ryan smiled a sexy grin.

Back at the Arches, Jimmy, Julie and Caitlin were walking out of the restaurant to their car. Julie hadn't said anything since Marissa and Ryan had left.

"Jules, I think that you should have said something about Marissa and Ryan's engagement," Jimmy said once they were on the road back to their house.

"Jimmy, what do you expect me to say? I don't understand why she chose to marry that guy!" Julie burst out.

"I won't let you ruin this for her," Jimmy said, trying to keep his voice level. "Ryan has been there for her in all of her times of need. More so than you have."

"Jimmy…" Julie warned. "Don't even go there. It was his fault she shot his brother. If Sandy hadn't have brought him to Newport at the beginning, Marissa would still be together with Luke and you and I wouldn't have had that stupid divorce."

"You want Marissa to still be with Luke?" Jimmy argued back. "Jules, please. I know you don't like Ryan as much, but give him a chance. I don't get it! You're nice to him at dinner, then when your eldest daughter tells you she's getting married, you take at least 10 minutes to reply. I've talked to Marissa. She was really happy that you guys were finally getting along again. She wants you to be HAPPY for her. She doesn't want you to hate Ryan."

"Ryan isn't that bad, Mom," Caitlin said, speaking up from the back seat. "I know I used to hate his guts, but you should see Rissa's face when she's with him. It's like she's a totally different person."

"Cate's right," Jimmy nodded in agreement. "Jules, please. For Marissa's sake, be happy for her." Julie didn't have to confirm Jimmy's request. She knew that she should be happy for Marissa. And she was. She just didn't want Ryan to hurt her.

Marissa and Ryan arrived back at the Cohen house to find everyone in the living room watching a movie.

"Whatcha watching?" Ryan asked, plopping down on a chair. Marissa sat down on his lap and made himself comfortable.

"Spiderman 2," Seth answered.

"Typical Cohen movie," Summer said. "Although, I can't say that I mind Tobey Maguire. I mean, he is pretty hott." Seth nudged her.

"Hey, I thought I was the hott one?" he joked.

"So, how was dinner with the Coopers?" Sandy asked.

"Uh, pretty good, I think," Ryan replied.

"How did they take the news of your engagement?" Kirsten wondered.

"My dad was happy…so was Cate. My mom…not so sure about her," Marissa said.

"Don't worry. Julie's probably just having some time grasping everything. She'll come around," Kirsten promised. Marissa smiled. Marissa wasn't in the mood for watching Tobey swing from spider webs and saving damels in distress, so she motioned for Ryan to follow her to the pool house.

"So, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Marissa asked.

"Uh, not too early since we have the day off. Hm, probably noon-ish?" Ryan guessed.

"That's okay by me," Marissa nodded. She collapsed onto the bed and sighed. "I'm bored."

"Well, we can change that," Ryan said, take off his dress shirt, exposing his prefect six pack abs. He walked towards Marissa and lay down on the bed beside her. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I have no idea," Marissa replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sometimes, I think that I'm dreaming when I'm with you. I want you to know that I love you more than words can explain. I love you so much. I've never loved anybody so much as I love you," Ryan said in a husky voice.

"Whoa…I didn't know you could be so sappy," Marissa said, laughing.

"I'm just letting you know…I will never hurt you," Ryan whispered. He leaned in and kissed her lips. Marissa felt the sensations run through her body. She began to kiss Ryan back with more passion. She helped him out of his shirt and through it across the room. She ran her hands along his abs. He helped her out of her dress and they continued to kiss each other. This time around, they would both know what to expect.

**Try number 2 on the sex scene problem. I hope that was a little better...lol. Btw, your friend the button says hi! Drop a note telling me what you thought about this chapter please**


	17. I Love You Mom, I Love You Too Sweetie

**A/N- Thanks for all my reviews. I'm really happy you all are liking this!**

Chapter 17

The next day was the day that Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa were going back to their lives at UCLA college. They had had a great weekend in Newport, but they had to get on with their lives. That morning, Ryan had woken up early, which was strange since he always liked to sleep in. He looked at Marissa who was asleep beside him on the bed, only the purple sheets covering her body. Ryan smiled. Last night had been amazing, as it had been the night before that. He decided to let Marissa sleep in and went out of the pool house to see if Seth and Summer were awake.

"Hey guys," he said, entering the main house. Seth and Summer were already up watching reruns of the Valley.

"Hey," Seth and Summer said in unison.

"You guys are up early," Ryan noted. Like him and Marissa, Seth and Summer weren't early birds either…well not usually.

"Cohen was snoring half the night. I barely slept," Summer complained.

"Hey, I don't snore!" Seth argued.

"Yeah, you do! Well last night you did," Summer stated.

"You're up early, Ryan," Seth said, trying to ignore Summer.

"I couldn't sleep. I mean, I did sleep, but I just woke up and couldn't get back," Ryan said.

"Too bad," Summer included. Just then, Marissa walked into the room.

"Hey," Ryan greeted, his voice getting husky. She was so beautiful. And she was all his!.

"Hey you," Marissa said, smiling. She walked over and sat on Ryan's lap. "Last night was A.M.A.Z.I.N.G!" she added.

"Ahem, we are here you know…we can here what your saying," Seth said, sounding disgusted.

"Shut up Seth," Marissa laughed. She turned to Ryan. "I don't want to go back to school…"

"Neither do I frankly. But hey, think of it this way. The faster we get out of college, the faster we can get married," Ryan said, trying to enlighten the mood.

"Good point Mr. Atwood," Marissa said, kissing him on the lips.

"Please, stop making out!" Seth begged. Summer hit him on the arm. "OW!" Seth cried. "Whatcha do that for?"

"It's a free world…they can make out all they want Cohen. I mean, we make out an awful lot and they don't say anything about it, so you know, just leave them alone," Summer explained, still paying attention to the Valley. It was, after all, her favorite show.

"It's just, you know…the first time in a while. I mean, I'm going to have to see Josh sooner or later and I bet he's still pissed at me and everything…" Marissa babbled.

"Don't worry about Josh. After you dumped him, I heard that he got together with Ryan's trailer trash," Summer spoke up.

"And if he tries to hurt you, then he'll have to deal with me," Ryan said protectively.

"Oh will he now? I love you," Marissa said, giving Ryan a long, luxurious kiss.

Seth wanted to drive back to UCLA since Ryan had driven to Newport. Ryan gave in, he really was in no mood to argue with Seth. After saying goodbye to Sandy and Kirsten they made their way to the Cooper house where Marissa could say goodbye to her parents and sister. Ryan came to the door with Marissa. Julie answered it.

"Hey mom!" Marissa greeted, waving. "We just came by to say goodbye. Do you mind if I say bye to Cate and Dad?"

"Sure sweetie, go right ahead," Julie nodded. Marissa smiled and Ryan and swept past both of them into the house Caleb had made for Julie back two years ago. Julie turned back to face Ryan.

"Listen, Mrs. Cooper, I know you never really trusted me around Marissa. And I know you think her shooting my brother was all my fault. I know that you think everything that has happened to Marissa was because of me. But I don't care what you think. I want you to know that I love your daughter very much. Actually, she's the only person I've ever loved. Sure I love the Cohens and Seth, but Marissa…she's changed me. When I asked Marissa to marry me, she was so happy. I know that you don't think I'm good enough, but please, try to look past everything that's happened and give me a chance. I'm really not that bad of a guy. If you'll let me, I can be the best thing your daughter will ever have. Even though Marissa and you haven't been at the best of terms for a while, I know that you have it in you to support her. She really does love you," and with that, Ryan walked back to the car, just as Marissa came back. She saw Ryan heading back to the car and she saw her mother's blank face. She knew Ryan said something. Julie embraced her daughter in the hugest hug of her life.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry about everything that's happened. I just, I didn't want you getting hurt. But I know now…I know that Ryan's the one for you. And I couldn't be happier," Julie said, her voice sounding muffled. There were tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I love you," Marissa said. She hadn't said those words for so long and it felt really good to do so again.

"I love you too sweetie. And I am happy about your engagement. Really, I am," Julie said truthfully.

"Thanks," Marissa said, smiling. She wiped her face, because there were also tears forming around her face. Marissa waved goodbye and headed back to the car. Once inside, she turned to Ryan. "You talked to her didn't you? What did you say?"

"Just told her how happy you were…and a bit more," Ryan said, smiling.

"Well it worked! She suddenly hugged me and said she was happy about our engagement. I said I loved her…which I haven't done since I was like in the 7th grade. It felt really good," Marissa said happily. Seth turned around in his seat.

"You changed Julie Cooper! You saw past her bitchy self centered ways and made her see!" Seth yelled. They all laughed. They really had changed Julie Cooper. And that was only the beginning.

**Well, how was that? Julie turned softie? I dont know why, but I think she's a cool mom! Anyhoo, click on your friend below and review please!**


	18. Cruisin

**A/N- Wow, this morning when I looked at my emails, I saw that I had 9 reviews! Thanks all so much guys...it's really lovely hearing what you think of this story! I have a great time writing it. On with the story**

Chapter 18

They were on the road back to UCLA when suddenly Summer came up with an idea.

"Guys, I have the best idea," Summer brought up.

"What is it?" Seth asked. He was holding her hand.

"I think I should move in with you," Summer declared. Marissa, Ryan and Seth looked at intently at her.

"What about me, Sum? You gonna abandon me?" Marissa pretended to be hurt.

"You have Ryan. Besides, its not like it's a bad idea. I mean, Cohen and I are engaged and same with you and Ryan, Coop," Summer pointed out.

"Good point," Marissa said, nodding her head in agreement. "What do you say Ry? Seth can move into my place and I'll move into yours." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"That's definitely fine by me," Ryan replied, kissing Marissa quickly on the lips. "Seth? What do you say?"

"Well…" Seth pretended to be thinking hard about this question. Of course he knew his answer. Summer slapped him on the arm, causing him to swerve a little in the lanes. "Ouch! Sum, I'm driving to drive here. And yes, you can move in with me!"

"Yay! I love you Cohen!" Summer cried with happiness, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek causing him to swerve again.

"If I were you, I would stop screwing around. We could have an accident," Ryan said.

"It wasn't my fault Cohen drove us into a ditch on our way to Tijuana," Summer spat.

"Sum, it was so your fault! You were annoying the hell out of me saying I drive like an old lady," Seth complained.

"Guys! If you guys can't cooperate, I'm driving," Ryan said sternly. That shut Seth and Summer. But not for long, because the song Cruisin' started playing.

"Oh my god, Cohen, turn the volume up!" Summer begged.

"Yeah, Seth, this is like, the best song ever," Marissa agreed as they started singing along with the music.

_Baby let's cruise, away from here  
Don't be confused the way is clear  
And if you want it you got it forever  
This is not a one night stand  
So let the music take your mind  
Just release and you will find _

You're gonna fly away, glad you'll go my way  
Well I love it when we're cruisin together  
Music is played for love, cruisin is made for love  
Well I love it when we're cruisin together

Baby tonight belongs to us  
Everything's right, do what you must  
And inch by inch we get closer and closer  
Every little part of each other  
Yeah baby yeah  
So let the music take your mind  
Just release and you will find

You're gonna fly away, glad you'll go my way  
Well I love it when we're cruisin together  
Music is played for love, cruisin is made for love  
Well I love it when we're cruisin together yeah

You're gonna fly away, glad you'll go my way  
Well I love it when we're cruisin together  
Music is played for love, cruisin is made for love  
Well I love it, I love it, I love it, I love it  
Woah oh yeah

Well I love it when we're cruisin together  
Music is played for love, cruisin is made for love  
Well I love it when we're cruisin together

"Isn't that like, the best song ever?" Summer asked enthusiastically.

"Sure," Seth replied although he didn't agree. He preferred his emo music.

"So tomorrow then, can you help me move my stuff?" Marissa asked Ryan sweetly.

"I guess so," Ryan said.

"You guess so?" Marissa asked back, mockingly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ryan replied, smiling that sexy little smirk of his. They started tickling each other, laughing hysterically. Summer turned around in her seat.

"You guys are soooo cute together," she cooed.

"Thanks Sum," Marissa said, smiling at her friend.

"No problem," Summer said, returning the smile.

"Hey, Sum, aren't we so cute together too?" Seth said, mimicking his fiancée. Summer slapped his arm. "Hey, stop hitting me!" he yelped.

"Well then stop being an ass!" Summer snapped back.

"Guys, can you please try not to bicker for at least 10 minutes?" Marissa wondered. Her head was laying on Ryan's lap. He was playing with her hair.

"So, any ideas on what we can do when we get home?" Seth asked after a while.

"Seth, we're just getting back from a mini vacation. What do you want to do?" Ryan asked, throwing the question back to Seth. Seth shrugged his shoulders.

"We can go to the Hard Rock Café for dinner," Marissa suggested after a while. Everyone seemed to agree with the idea.

**Hit your friend below to review**


	19. We're Still Together

**A/N- Am still very grateful for all your encouraging reviews. If you have any suggestions about things you want to me write about, let me know...**

Chapter 19

The next morning, Marissa and Ryan woke to a knocking at the door. Ryan had spent the night at Marissa's. Today she was going to move into his place and Summer and Seth were moving into hers. Marissa groaned.

"I'm gonna kill however it is at the door," she said groggily.

"It's like, 7:30," Ryan noted, glancing at the clock on the beside table. Marissa hoisted herself out of bed and opened the door. It was Summer and Seth.

"You guys are up way way early," Marissa said, yawning.

"You guys like to sleep in too much," Summer shot back.

"Sum, it's like 7:30 in the morning!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Cohen and I are moving his stuff in here today. If I'm not mistaken your moving into Ryan's place. We have to go shopping for furniture and stuff," Summer explained.

"The stores aren't open until 10," Ryan said, coming to the door, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Chino," Summer greeted, using his old nickname.

"Ugh, Summer, that name is so old!" Ryan said his voice barely above a whisper. He turned to Seth. "Don't you guys ever sleep in?"

"Summer seemed very excited about moving in this morning. I couldn't get her to go back to sleep," Seth replied, smirking.

"Shut it Cohen," Summer warned him. "Who's up for breakfast?"

"Ugh," Marissa, Ryan and Seth complained in unison.

After Marissa and Ryan had reluctantly made it to breakfast with Seth and Summer, they went to the nearest Bed Bath and Beyond to buy the things they headed for their new living arrangements.

"Cohen, you're puny bed won't do. I'm cramped enough having to share it with you," Summer said. She was pushing a huge cart, Seth, Marissa and Ryan following her.

"Why are you so excited about shopping for homey stuff?" Seth asked her.

"It's shopping," Summer said in a duh tone. "But about the bed…we need something bigger."

"I like my bed the way it is, thank you very much," Seth shot back.

"Cohen, we don't fit on it together," Summer pointed out.

"Fine, but we're not getting anything feminine," Seth agreed. Marissa and Ryan went off on their own towards the sheets for the bed.

"Summer seems really excited about moving in with Seth," Ryan brought up.

"She's only been talking about the opportunity for ever," Marissa responded, giving him a smile. "And what about you Mr. Atwood? You looking forward to having your fiancée move in with you?"

"Hell yeah," Ryan replied, kissing her on the lips fiercely. It started to get pretty heated and soon Marissa had to stop him. "Why are you stopping? I never got my morning kiss yet." He pretended to sound hurt.

"We're going to cause uproar," Marissa replied, giggling.

"I have no problem with that," Ryan said, leaning in and kissing her again.

After leaving Bed Bath and Beyond, Marissa headed over to her old dorm which she shared with Summer and collected her things. She packed her clothes in suitcases and took down the bulletin board she had over her bed that had pictures of her favorite celebrities, fashion icons and pictures of her with Ryan, Seth, Summer and her parents and Caitlin. She checked around her room one more time, opening the drawer of her bedside table, she found the photo album that used to cause her to tear up. She opened the book to the page where there was a picture of her with Ryan, Seth, Summer and Trey. She felt tears come to her eyes, but instead of crying about it, she shut the book. That was in the past. Even though she had accidentally killed Trey, Ryan still loved her. Summer came into the room and seeing that Marissa had tears in her eyes asked what was wrong.

"Nothing really," Marissa explained. Summer took the book from her grasp and opened it. She knew why Marissa was teary.

"It's okay you know," Summer assured her.

"I know. I'm not upset. I just found it while I was packing. It's in the past right?" She tried looking happier.

"Yeah it is. Don't worry about it anymore. It didn't change the way Ryan felt about you," Summer said.

"I know," Marissa responded. They hugged. Summer helped her friend bring the boxes over to Ryan's place. Seth's stuff was already where it was supposed to be. Seth and Summer decided to go back to their new dorm together to start unpacking Seth's things.

"I can't believe we're living together…" Marissa murmured after a while.

"Believe it," Ryan said, kissing her. She pulled back.

"I love you, you know," she whispered.

"I love you too," Ryan answered.

"And I'm sorry still. About….everything…" she trailed off.

"Hey, its okay. We're still together…that's all that matters," Ryan said. Marissa smiled. That's what counted…the fact that they were still together. She laughed, thinking about when she first met.

"What's so funny?" Ryan wondered.

"Just thinking…" Marissa said.

"About…." Ryan prompted.

"When we first met," Marissa answered. "You were the bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks. I fell for you instantly."

"Right back at ya," Ryan responded.

"That was some corny pick up line you used on me though," she said after a while. " 'Who are you? Whoever you want me to be.' Really corny." She said making fun of him.

"Well, it seems that it worked," Ryan replied.

"That it did," Marissa said, leaning in and kissing him again.

**Click below**


	20. Revenge Is Definitely Sweet

**A/N- How many more chapters do you guys want in this? I dont mind writing it...just wondering...If you have suggestions, please let me know because I am starting to slowly run out of ideas**

Chapter 20

A few weeks had passed and Marissa and Ryan as well as Seth and Summer had adapted to their new living arrangements. Marissa loved living with Ryan…she couldn't wish for anything more. It was a Saturday and Marissa and Summer had decided to spend some quality time together, shopping on Melrose Avenue. They left their fiancées to have manly bonding time. As they were walking on Melrose, Marissa spotted someone she wanted to forget about. She came to an abrupt halt in her tracks.

"Coop, what is it?" Summer asked, looking at her friend. Marissa pointed in front of her. Josh was looking at a display in a window of a nearby shop. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry that you had to see him."

"I don't want him to see me," Marissa managed to get out.

"Well we do have to get by him…I mean, B-Cool is on the other side of him," Summer pointed out. B-Cool was one of their favorite stores that had only opened last month. They sold the trendiest clothes.

"Fine, but try to walk in front of me so he doesn't see me," Marissa pleaded. Summer sighed and nodded. They started walking. Closer they came, passing Josh. Marissa thought that they had made, when she heard her name.

"Marissa, wow, long time no see." Damn! He saw her. She whirled around.

"Oh, hey Josh," she replied, flashing a fake smile.

"Hey Josh, Summer Roberts. Marissa's best friend," Summer said, quickly introducing herself. "I don't think I ever met you."

"No I don't think we did either," Josh replied. He turned back to Marissa though, totally ignoring Summer. "So what have you been up to?" Marissa thought for a while. This guy had banished her from seeing Ryan. She had to figure out some way to get revenge on him. Finally, she had an idea.

"Josh, I'd love so stay and chat, but I'm meeting my _fiancée_," she said, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"You're uh, what?" Josh sounded completely confused.

"My fiancée. You know, Ryan?" Marissa informed him.

"Oh, well, uh, see you around," Josh said and walked away, looking more confused than ever before. Marissa turned to Summer and burst out laughing.

"Sweet way to gain revenge, Coop," Summer congratulated her. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Hey, I took my mom that time she wanted me to go to therapy after TJ, remember?" Marissa reminded her friend.

"Oh, right!" Summer said, recalling it. "I think I hear B-Cool calling our names."

"Yeah, I do too," Marissa agreed.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Seth were bored out of their minds. They had played many games on PS2, all of them in which Seth won. They were running out of things to talk about.

"I'm hungry," Seth said suddenly.

"Come to think of it, I am too. Wanna head down to the Hard Rock Café or something?" Ryan suggested.

"Sure," Seth replied. They got their coats on and started walking to the café. On the way their, they couldn't think of anything to talk about. "What's wrong with us? We never get to talk anymore. There are always these huge gaps of silence. I miss Seth Ryan pool house time," Seth complained.

"We don't always have huge gaps of silence. Its just we don't have all the time we used to have to hang out since we're both engaged," Ryan explained.

"Well I think we should hang out at least once every two weeks to spend some manly quality time together," Seth suggested.

"Sure," Ryan agreed. "I bet Marissa and Summer wouldn't mind…they'd get to do their regular shopping sprees." There was silence again for a while. "So how is it, living with Summer?" he asked after a while.

"Tough at times…she can be very high maintenance, but I love her, so I learn to deal with it," Seth said. "You will not believe what bed she picked out for us. It has purple sheets with a mosquito netting hanging from the ceiling. I told her not to get something feminine and she totally didn't listen to me. How's living with Marissa?"

"Great. I love waking up every morning, seeing her beside me," Ryan said.

"Wow, Ryan, I had no idea you were so sappy," Seth joked. Ryan laughed.

"Shut up Seth," he said. That's when he heard someone call his name.

"Ryan, is that you?" He and Seth turned to face the noise. It was Liv dressed in a short skirt and halter top. She still looked like trailer trash.

"Uh, hey Liv," Ryan said, uneasily.

"I haven't seen you in like, forever," Liv commented. That's because Ryan had been avoiding her like the plague…something he should have done from the beginning.

"I've been busy…" Ryan trailed off. Liv turned to Seth. "Who's this?" she smiled coyly at him.

"I'm Seth Cohen, Ryan's brother," Seth informed her.

"Well aren't you cute," Liv cooed.

"Liv, I wouldn't go there if I were you," Ryan warned her.

"Oh, come on, Ry. Can't a girl have a little fun? Are you jealous or something?" Liv asked.

"Why would he be jealous when he's engaged to the woman of his life?" Seth interjected. Liv looked shocked.

"What is he talking about Ryan?" Liv sounded confused.

"I'm engaged," Ryan stated.

"Don't tell me. To that Cooper girl right?" Liv guessed. "Whatever. You're missing out. What about you Seth? You wanna go out some time?" This girl didn't know when to give up.

"Actually, he's engaged too," Ryan said.

"You guys don't know what you're missing," Liv said and stormed off. Seth turned to Ryan.

"She really is trailer trash, dude. How could you have gone out with her?"

"I don't have the faintest idea," Ryan replied. Just then, Seth's cell phone started ringing. He flipped it open.

"Yello?" he greeted.

"Hey baby," It was Summer.

"Hey right back to ya," Seth replied, his voice getting mushy.

"You will never guess what Coop did today. I am sooo proud of her. She totally messed with Josh's mind," Summer said.

"Haha…funny you should say that. Ryan totally messed with Liv's," Seth responded. "Where are you guys?"

"We're at the Hard Rock Café. We just finished shopping," Summer informed him.

"Funny, we're heading there now. Save us a couple of seats," Seth said.

"Kay. Love ya," Summer said.

"Love ya too," Seth replied and hung up the phone. "Our fiancées are waiting for us at the café."

Ryan and Seth arrived at the café not so long afterwards. Seth kissed Summer while Marissa kissed Ryan hello. Seth noticed how many bags they each had.

"You guys are like shopping machines," he noted. "Don't you ever get bored of shopping?" Both girls looked at him like he was crazy.

"Seth, we're girls. We have to shop…it's like, not right if we don't," Marissa explained.

"It's something you'll never understand, Cohen," Summer added. She turned to Ryan. "So, Ryan, guess what Coop did today."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"She totally got revenge on the sleaze ex-boyfriend of hers. I wouldn't even call him an ex. Let's see screw up," Summer said.

"You ran into Josh?" he asked Marissa.

"Yeah. I totally gave him a taste of his own medicine," Marissa said, smiling deviously.

"Yeah, he looked so confused, I sort of felt bad for him. But then I thought, he hurt Coop so much and he kept you guys apart so screw him," Summer said.

"Funny thing that you ran into Josh. Because Ryan ran into his trailer trash," Seth told Marissa.

"Oh, really?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah. She tried coming onto me and Seth but then we told her we were engaged to the women of our lives and she walked away, clearly pissed off," Ryan said, laughing.

"Revenge is definitely sweet, isn't it?" Marissa said.

"Definitely," Ryan agreed, nodding his head in agreement.

**Click Below and let me know how you liked this chapter**


	21. Whatever It IsWe'll Get Through It

**A/N- Sorry for not adding loads of SS in here...I just find them a tad harder to write about. I will try my best to put them in more! **

Chapter 21

Marissa awoke to the sound of someone pounding on the door. She groaned and looked at the alarm clock. It read 8:00 and it was Saturday. People were supposed to sleep in on the weekends. Ryan groaned as well.

"Who could that be?" he asked.

"No idea," Marissa replied. "You go back to sleep, I'll go see who it is." Ryan nodded, turned to his side and went back to sleep. Marissa grabbed her dressing gown and went to answer the door.

"Hey Coop." It was Summer, already up and about.

"Hey Sum…why are you up so early?" Marissa wanted to know. Summer didn't answer.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Marissa nodded. Summer swept past her and sat on the little couch they had in their room. "Are you okay Sum?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Summer replied, sounding usually jittery this morning.

"Because you came here at 8 in the morning," Marissa suggested.

"I'm fine Coop," Summer said. Marissa didn't believe her. "So, how's things with you and Ryan?"

"Uh, we're doing well. And with you and Seth?" Marissa asked.

"Good," Summer replied. She sighed.

"Sum, I know something's wrong. Please tell me what it is," Marissa pleaded. Summer sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay," Summer said. "But you can't tell Ryan."

"I won't," Marissa promised.

"Well, Cohen and I have been having busy schedules and stuff and loads of projects. So a while ago finally we don't have loads of stuff do to. So we spent the entire day together and that night we had sex," Summer explained. "Yesturday I found out that I'm pregnant." Marissa's face froze.

"You're pregnant?" she asked, completely shocked. Summer nodded slowly. "Does Seth know?"

"Not yet. I can't bring myself to tell him," Summer said quietly.

"Sum, you have to tell him," Marissa said.

"But…what if he totally freaks out?" Summer wondered.

"You guys are getting married. He'll probably be fine with it," Marissa said assuringly.

"But I'm only 19 years old. I'm only in my first year of college. I can't raise this baby and still pass," Summer said nervously.

"You could always take a year or two off of college and then go back when the baby is older," Marissa suggested. "You are gonna have it, right?"

"Of course. I don't believe in adoption or abortion," Summer replied. There was silence for a while.

"You do have to tell Seth you know," Marissa said.

"Yeah…I know," Summer said reluctantly. She got up and headed for the door. "Better do it now and get it over with. I'll call and let you know how it went."

"Good luck," Marissa said. When Summer was gone, Ryan came out of the mini bedroom. She turned to face him. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Summer's pregnant?" Ryan asked.

"You heard us?" Marissa asked.

"Well, you guys were talking pretty loudly," Ryan replied. "So she's pregnant?"

"Yeah. She's afraid to tell Seth," Marissa said.

"Well if I was her, I would be too," Ryan said.

"Hey, not helping," Marissa replied.

"Sorry," Ryan said. "So? Where's my morning kiss?" Marissa smiled and leaned in.

When Summer arrived back at her dorm room, Seth was awake, cooking breakfast.

"Whatcha cooking?" she asked, dumping her purse in a nearby chair.

"Bacon and eggs," Seth replied. "It's my specialty."

"I didn't know you cooked," Summer said.

"I only do it once in a while," Seth said, smiling at her.

"Seth, we have to talk," Summer said. Seth put down the pan and turned the oven on low. He walked closer to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why would you assume something's wrong?" Summer wondered.

"Number one, I know you too well. And number 2, you usually call me by my last name," Seth pointed out. It was true.

"Okay," Summer said. "Well there is something…"

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it. It's not like your pregnant or anything, right?" Seth asked. Summer didn't say anything. He knew that's what was wrong. "Oh my god. You are?" Summer nodded. "When did you find out?"

"Yesturday," Summer whispered.

"But…when? How?" Seth said, dumbfounded.

"Gee, Cohen, haven't you had sex ed? You have a boy and a girl-"

"I know HOW Summer. I just…I thought we used protection," Seth stammered.

"Well, condoms aren't always 100 effective," Summer said, still whispering. Seth was quiet for a while. "Please say something."

"What do you want me to say?" he said finally.

"That you aren't mad," Summer said lamely.

"How could I be mad Summer?" he asked.

"I don't know Cohen! You're the one who isn't saying anything so I just assumed!" Summer said, her voice rising.

"Sum, I'm not mad. I've only been dreaming about this since I was ten," Seth said. Summer glared at him.

"You've wanted to have a baby with me since you were ten?" she repeated.

"That's how long I've been in love with you," Seth said.

"So…you aren't upset? Mad?" Summer said, making sure.

"Not at all. It just came as a bit of a shock," Seth explained. "You are keeping it right?"

"Of course. I don't believe in adoption or abortion. That's what I said to Coop," Summer said.

"Marissa knows?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. And Ryan probably does too," Summer replied. There was silence again. "Seth. I'm scared."

"Shh, it's okay," he said, hugging her.

"I will probably have to take a couple of years off of college. Until the baby is a little older," Summer said, tears coming to her eyes. This was an emotional moment. Summer always wished she and Seth would have children.

"Whatever it is Sum, we'll get through it…don't worry," Seth assured her.

"Thanks," Summer said, wiping her eyes.

"That's what I'm here for," Seth said, smiling. "I love you, Sum."

"I love you too Seth."

**People, please send me suggestions of stuff you might want me to add. I am running out of ideas. And dont forget to hit the button below to let me know how you all liked this chapter!**


	22. It Was the Past, Now It's the Future

**A/N- Hope you all love this chapter. I have been re-watching season one so I thought the Fantastic Four could have a dinner together to catch up on old times...hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 22

Ring, ring went Marissa's cell phone. She fumbled around her purse looking for it. She flipped it open.

"Hey Coop," Summer greeted, her voice cheery.

"So I suppose you told Seth?" Marissa replied.

"Yeah…Coop, he was so happy. You should have seen him!" Summer said happily. "He said it was like a dream come true."

"That's great Sum! See I told you he wouldn't freak out about it," Marissa said.

"Yeah," Summer said. "So are you and Ryan doing anything tonight?"

"Uh…not that I know of," Marissa replied. Ryan still hadn't come back from classes yet, but he would any minute. "Why?"

"Well Cohen and I are going to Valentino tonight for dinner. What to come along?" Summer offered. "I know Cohen won't mind. It'll be like old times."

"Yeah, sure. That sounds fun. I'll just run it by Ry when he gets home and we'll see you there," Marissa said. "What time?"

"7:30ish," Summer answered. "See you then!" Marissa flipped off her phone just when Ryan came through the door. She walked closer, giving him a sensual kiss on the lips.

"Hello to you too," Ryan said, his voice low and husky. Gosh he was so sexy.

"We're going to Valentino's tonight for dinner," Marissa let him know.

"Oh, okay," Ryan said.

"Summer called and she was happy that Seth was okay with her being pregnant so she invited us to dinner," Marissa explained. "That's okay right?"

"Yeah, that's fine…" Ryan said. Marissa sensed that there was something up.

"Ry, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Ryan replied, going over and putting on the coffee machine.

"Come on. It's not nothing. Because you seem upset," Marissa said.

"I just thought we could spend some time together…alone…" Ryan trailed off.

"Awww, you want to spend time with me?" Marissa cooed. "Well, we only have to be at the restaurant at 7:30 and it's 3:30 now…so we have like 4 hours to do whatever we want to do."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Ryan asked her. They knew exactly what they wanted to do. Ryan came closer to her and caught her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She let her hands roam around his blonde hair while he set his just above her ass.

"We haven't done this for a while," Marissa murmured in between kisses.

"No kidding," Ryan responded. They somehow managed to find their way over to the couch and lay upon it, caressing each other.

"I love you so fucking much Ryan Atwood," Marissa moaned while he was kissing her neck, leaving a trail of little love marks.

"I love you too," Ryan replied, moving back up to her mouth. This probably would have gotten much more steamier if Marissa's phone didn't start ringing. She groaned.

"Why? Why do we never have any time to our selves?" she complained, walking over and retreaving her phone. She flipped it open.

"Hello?" she said into the speaker.

"Hey sweetie." It was Julie.

"Hey mom," Marissa said. She hadn't spoken to her mother since they visited Newport the month before. "How are you?" It finally felt good that they weren't fighting anymore.

"I'm great sweetie. How are you?" Julie asked her daughter. Julie was also happy that finally she and Marissa were getting along.

"I'm doing okay," Marissa replied.

"Classes are going good?" Julie wanted to know.

"Yup," Marissa said. "I'm doing well in all my classes."

"And how's Ryan?" Julie questioned. Marissa looked up at Ryan who was sipping a cup of coffee and flipping through the TV channels.

"He's good…he's watching TV right now," Marissa informed her mother. "Mom, I'm really happy that you're willing to give Ryan a chance…"

"Well, I never really realized how much he loves you until he told me. He's definitely a keeper," Julie said.

"Yeah…" Marissa agreed.

"How are Seth and Summer?" Julie wondered.

"Oh they're great," Marissa replied. She wondered whether she should tell her mother or not about the news of Summer's pregnancy. Kirsten and Sandy as well as Summer's dad Neil already knew about the news and they were happy for them. Marissa thought it wouldn't hurt. "Summer actually just found out that she's pregnant."

"Oh, wow! Seth must be really happy about that," Julie sounded genuinely happy for Summer. Maybe she really was trying to make a change.

"How are things back in Newport?" Marissa wanted to know.

"Surprisingly nothing," Julie said. "You're father is getting his things sent over from Hawaii so he can move back in with us. Caitlin has a new boyfriend…"

"Cate has a boyfriend? Oh my god, she's growing up so fast," Marissa murmured.

"Yeah…you girls aren't little anymore…I keep having to remind myself that," Julie said. There was a pause for a moment, and Marissa could hear her father in the background. "Honey, I've gotta go. We're having dinner with Kirsten and Sandy tonight."

"Oh, that sounds fun. We're going out tonight too," Marissa said.

"Have fun," Julie responded. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Kay. Love you Mom," Marissa said sincerely.

"Love you too, sweetie," Julie replied. They hung up. Marissa turned to Ryan.

"My mom says hi," she let him know.

"Kay," Ryan answered.

Later that night, when Marissa and Ryan arrived at Valentino's, Seth and Summer were already there, sitting at a table in the corner. Marissa was wearing a purple dress with spaghetti straps that came down to her knee. She was wearing matching strappy sandals and her hair was pulled up in a clip with some strands framing her face. Summer was wearing a black dress that was strapless and her hair was in loose curls. Both Seth and Ryan were wearing suits.

"This is just like old times, huh?" Summer said after everyone had ordered a glass of wine.

"The fantastic four reunited," Seth added.

"Why do you always refer to us by that name?" Marissa asked.

"Because it's a cool comic," Seth replied in a duh tone.

"Who would have known…three years ago that we would have ended up here in LA," Summer said after a while.

"If I wouldn't have gotten thrown into Juvie, I would probably still be in Chino," Ryan said.

"I would probably still be with Luke…." Marissa added.

"I wouldn't have acknowledged Cohen's presence," Summer included.

"And I wouldn't have had anyone," Seth finished. "I am so glad my dad took you in. Probably the best thing that could have happened to all of us."

"Yeah, probably," Ryan said. Everyone agreed.

"Coop here was head over heels for you since she first laid eyes on you," Summer babbled. "She was clearly interested in you but didn't want to hurt Luke."

"Thanks Sum," Marissa said. "And anyways, I knew it would have ended with Luke sooner than later."

"You guys were together since what…5th grade?" Seth added.

"At least I had someone," Marissa shot back. Seth pretended to be hurt.

"Coop, remember the Kick-off Carnival?" Summer asked her friend.

"Of course I remember," Marissa said, flashing a smile at Ryan.

"She took away my fear of heights," Ryan said.

"Forget about the Kick-off Carnival. Remember Chrismukkah? Summer dressed up as Wonder Woman," Seth said, grinning.

"That wasn't the best thing in the world Cohen," Summer said through her teeth. "You kept leading Anna and me on!"

"But I chose you in the end, didn't I?" Seth shot back.

"Remember when you guys painted my room to make me feel better after I found out my mom slept with Luke?" Marissa said after a while.

"Yeah…Cohen here didn't know how to use tools," Summer exclaimed. "Not to mention he was one."

"You know you loved me Summer," Seth replied kissing her forehead.

"No, wait! Remember when Ryan came back from Chino and I came back from Portland?" Seth brought up. They all pondered that. Summer was with Zach, Marissa had been depressed, and started seeing the yard guy. Ryan eventually got together with Lindsay and Seth got together with Alex.

"That was screwed up," Summer said finally.

"No kidding," Ryan agreed.

"I really hated my mom back then," Marissa added. "And seeing Ryan with Lindsay, seeing Seth with Alex and seeing Summer with Zach it felt like we were in a different world."

"Yes, but then Sum and I shared the oh-so-passionate upside down Spiderman kiss, Lindsay went back to Chicago and you're and Alex's relationship was going down the drain so things started looking up," Seth said to Marissa.

"Then Trey came out of jail," Ryan said suddenly. They all looked at him. "What? I should be able to talk about it. It was in the past. I mean…I know what happened that night wasn't a good thing, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't ever talk about it."

"You're right you know," Marissa said after a while. "Even though it totally screwed everything up, we should not have to hide from it."

"I just wish I never left you alone for spring break," Ryan said. Marissa instantly remembered the night when Trey tried to attack her.

"Its in the past now. Everything's in the past," Marissa said. "We don't need to dwell on it and at the same time we don't need to hide from it." Everyone nodded. It was the past. And now was the future, which meant the weddings and their future lives together.

**Pweez review! You guys keep me going!**


	23. The Best Chrimukkah Yet!

**A/N- Guys, I'm almost at 100 reviews! Make me happy by reviewing more! **

Chapter 23

Christmas, aka Chrismukkah was just around the corner. Marissa, Ryan, Seth and Summer were already on vacation. They were going to Newport and at the Cohen house there would be a feast.

"Ry? Have you seen my razor?" Marissa asked from the bathroom. They were packing for their week long vacation back home.

"Check the cabinet above the sink!" Ryan called back. He was in the bedroom, packing clothes. Marissa found her razor and put it in her toiletries bag. She walked back into the bedroom, putting the bag in the one with her clothes in it.

"Did you pack the presents for everyone?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah, I got everyone's present, including the one for Cate's boyfriend," Marissa informed him. Caitlin's boyfriend Bobby was going to come to Christmas dinner at the Cohens.

"Great!" Ryan said. "Let's go to the car. Seth said he'd be waiting there for us." They took some bags and headed to the Range Rover where Seth and Summer were already waiting.

"Finally you're here," Summer said when they got closer to the car. "We've been waiting for what? 15 minutes?"

"Sorry," Ryan apologized, opening up the trunk of the car and putting in the bags.

"I couldn't find my razor," Marissa said to Summer. Summer shrugged. They got into the car and started heading to Newport.

"I am so looking forward to Christmas dinner," Summer gushed as they were on the highway. "Plus my dad won't be there since he' spending it with the step-monster so it will be so much fun!"

"Yeah, totally," Marissa agreed. "I get to meet Cate's boyfriend."

"How old is your sister?" Ryan asked. He was driving.

"Fifteen," Marissa replied. "I had my first boyfriend when I was like…10."

"And you were with him for like 5 years," Seth pointed out. Marissa hit him over the head.

"Hey, I'm the one who gets to hit him!" Summer laughed.

"Ry, do you think I can stay with you again? I know my mom would probably want me to sleep at home…but you know…" Marissa trailed off.

"Yeah that's cool," Ryan agreed.

"This is going to be the best Chrismukkah ever," Seth decided.

"You say that every year," Ryan pointed out.

"But every year it gets better. I mean with have Jesus and Moses on our side," Seth said. Everyone laughed.

When they got to the Cohen house, only Sandy and Kirsten were there, waiting in the living room.

"Hey guys!" Sandy greeted as they came through the door. He helped Ryan with the bags.

"Summer…how are you?" Kirsten asked. She and Sandy were both thrilled when Seth told them about Summer's pregnancy.

"I'm great, thanks Kirsten," Summer smiled.

"You're eating well? Laying off alcohol?" Kirsten babbled.

"I never was a big drinker. But yeah, I'm eating well," Summer nodded.

"She's eating pickles…something she never used to eat," Seth piped in.

"That's what pregnancy does to you…changes your taste buds," Kirsten said.

"So, who's up for some Thai?" Sandy asked, the take out menus in hand.

It was finally Chrismukkah and Marissa had woken up really early. She always loved Christmas, it was her favorite holiday. She woke up at Ryan at 7:30 because that was the time everyone had decided it would be okay to go downstairs to open presents. She leaned in and kissed him, causing his eyes to flutter open.

"Hey you," Marissa whispered. "Merry Christmas."

"You too," Ryan said. "Come on…I know you want presents." Marissa grinned wickedly and they walked downstairs. Everyone was already in the living room, sipping coffee.

"About time dudes, we've been down here for half an hour," Seth complained.

"Seth…" Kirsten said, with a warning tone to her voice. "Happy Chrismukkah guys." They started opening their presents. From Sandy and Kirsten, Marissa got a new chanel purse. From Seth she got the Notebook which was her favorite movie and from Summer she got new flats. Ryan got her a teardrop necklace that looked like it cost a hell of a lot of money. From Sandy and Kirsten, Ryan got a new book about architecture since he was studying to become one, from Seth and Summer he got Journey's Greatest Hits CD and from Marissa he got a new wrist band and an expensive watch. Seth got the new Death Cab CD from Ryan and Marissa and from his parents he got a few new comics that he didn't have yet. Summer bought him silk boxer shorts with Captain Oats on them. Summer got Phantom of the Opera from Ryan and Marissa which was her favorite movie, earrings from Sandy and Kirsten and a choker necklace from Seth. Ryan and Marissa got Sandy and Kirsten coupons to any store in any mall and Seth and Summer got them tickets to the opera.

The Coopers, plus Caitlin's boyfriend Bobby came over around 3ish. Hugs were exchanged. Marissa saw a blonde boy who was obviously Bobby.

"Hey. You must be Bobby," Marissa said, extending her hand. "I'm Cate's sister, Marissa."

"I've heard loads of things about you. Caitlin idolizes you," Bobby said, showing off his cute British accent. Marissa smiled. He seemed like a great guy for her sister to date. She walked over to where Caitlin was talking to Seth and Summer.

"Cute boyfriend Cate," Marissa commented. "I love his accent."

"I know…isn't it the hottest?" Caitlin agreed motioning for Bobby to join them. Ryan handed Bobby and Caitlin their presents from them. They had gotten Caitlin Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants which was her favorite movie and they had gotten Bobby a playstation game.

"Thanks guys," Caitlin said, smiling.

"You're not done yet!" Seth said, handing her a wrapped gift. "You honestly thought I could forget about the little Cooper…"

"Don't call me that," Caitlin shot back, but she was smiling. She unwrapped Seth and Summer's gift to find a sterling silver bracelet. "Thanks Seth! Thanks Sum!" They had also gotten a present for Bobby.

"Guys! Dinner's ready!" Kirsten called. Everyone settled around the table.

"Hey sweetie. Ryan. Seth," Julie greeted. "Summer, how are you? Is the baby healthy?"

"Yup," Summer replied. "Thanks for asking Mrs. Cooper."

"We have gifts for you," Jimmy said, handing the gifts out around the table.

"Thanks Mom, Dad," Marissa said, smiling at them.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Cooper," Ryan said, smiling shyly. He was happy that Marissa's parents accepted him.

"Please…you are way past calling us by our last names," Julie said.

"Okay…thanks Julie and Jimmy," Ryan said. Marissa got silver anklet, Ryan got a new tie, Seth got Modest Mouse's new CD and Summer got a new skirt.

"We have presents for you too," Seth added. Julie got a coupon to the spa in Palm Springs from Ryan and Marissa and from Seth and Summer she got a louis vetton purse. Jimmy got a new compass for his boat from Ryan and Marissa and from Seth and Summer he got a model sail boat.

"This is really nice…having everyone together on Christmas," Kirsten commented.

"Mom…please, it's Chrismukkah," Seth said.

"Sorry sweetie," Kirsten said.

"This really is nice," Julie agreed. "We haven't done this in forever."

"No kidding," Sandy said. Marissa held Ryan's hand underneath the table.

"You enjoying Christmas so far?" she asked him.

"I say its probably the best Christmas I've ever had," Ryan responded. "The last two were too…eventful."

"Dude! Didn't I tell you that this year Chrismukkah would be the best one yet?" Seth called from the other side of the table to Ryan.

"You were right Set…You were definitely right," Ryan said. Sandy held up his glass, causing everyone else to do so as well.

"I'd just like to say that I'm happy to be spending Chrismukkah with all my closest friends and family. Merry Chrismukkah everyone," Sandy said.

"Merry Chrismukkah!" everyone said, clinking glasses together.

**The button below is your friend**


	24. Shopping at South Coast

**A/N- 2 more to go till 100! Make me happy guys!**

Chapter 24

Christmas, Chrismukkah, was over but that didn't mean things were slowing down at the Cohen house. In fact things were speeding up. Sandy and Kirsten were throwing a special New Year's Eve party inviting all their friends. They hadn't thrown a huge party since before Kirsten went to rehab so it was like old times. Ryan and Marissa walked into the main Cohen house finding Sandy and Kirsten in the kitchen talking to some caterers and Seth and Summer in the living room watching TV.

"Is there anything we can do Kirsten to help out?" Marissa asked politely.

"Not yet there isn't. If there is I'll let you know. Thanks for offering," she flashed Marissa a smile. Marissa walked over to where Ryan and Seth had decided to play a video game.

"You know, you guys can invite any of your friends if you want," Sandy offered to the foursome. They all looked at each other.

"Dad, we haven't been in Newport for a while…all of our friends are probably abroad for college," Seth pointed out.

"Just an offer, son," Sandy said.

"Is that all you guys ever do? Play video games?" Summer complained to Ryan and Seth.

"It's not all we do," Ryan shot back.

"You guys aren't eight anymore," Summer said.

"On in inside, yes!" Seth exclaimed. "AHA! I won again! Admit it dude, I am the champion and I always will be."

"I bet I can take you," Marissa said after a while.

"Please…I bet you've never played PS2 before in your life," Seth scoffed at Marissa's challenge.

"What? You scared I'm going to whip your butt?" Marissa asked him, smiling a devilish smile.

"What? No, of course not!" Seth said. "Come on then…but don't say I didn't warn you." A few minutes later, Marissa had in fact beaten Seth. "How? But? You. Beat. Me?"

"Looks that way, man," Ryan said, laughing.

"Aww, poor Cohen lost! It's okay baby," Summer joked.

"It is NOT okay! Marissa Cooper beat me!" Seth said, still not believing the fact that she had beaten him.

"I told you I could beat you," Marissa said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Hmph!" Seth breathed.

"Hey you guys wanna go to South Coast?" Summer suggested after a while.

"Is shopping all you ever think about?" Seth asked her.

"Yes!" Summer responded.

"I'll go," Marissa agreed. "You coming Ry?"

"Sure…there's nothing really anything else to do," Ryan said. "Seth? You gonna come?" Seth shook his head.

"Seth, if your still upset about me beating you I promise not to tell anyone about your little mishap," Marissa promised him.

"Fine," Seth said. "But I'm never playing a video game with you again."

"Fine," Marissa replied.

"We're going to the mall," Ryan said, letting Sandy and Kirsten know.

"Anything you want us to pick up for you?" Summer asked sweetly.

"No thanks sweetie. Just have fun you guys," Kirsten said.

Once they were at the mall, Marissa and Summer headed to one of their favorite trendy boutiques and started flipping through the racks of designer clothes. Good thing Summer hadn't really gained so much baby fat yet so she could still fit in the majority of the clothes. After about 30 minutes, they had moved onto the dressing room with an armload of items each to try on. First Marissa came out with a white flowing skirt and pink camisole.

"What do you guys think?" she asked Ryan and Seth.

"What occasion are you buying for?" Seth yawned. That's when Summer came out of the dressing room beside Marissa's.

"We're not buying for anything specific. We're just buying," Summer answered his question. She was wearing a mini dress covered in blue sequins. It was strapless and came down to about mid-calf. "You like?" she asked motioning towards her dress. Seth's jaw just about dropped open.

"Wow," Seth managed to get out.

"I suppose you like it then," Summer smiled and walked back into the changing room to try on another outfit.

"I'm still standing here. What do you think of my outfit?" Marissa asked a bit impatient.

"You look cute," Ryan smiled. Marissa smiled back, and walked back into the changing room.

"How many outfits do you guys have in there?" Seth called.

"I don't know. I didn't count," Summer replied.

"Why? What does it matter?" Marissa added. She and Summer emerged wearing matching polka dot sundresses- Marissa's in blue, Summer's in red.

"It doesn't," Seth said.

"Does this look good?" Summer asked as she and Marissa posed together. Both boys nodded their heads. They looked bored out of their minds.

"You know, you don't have to stick around here. You guys can go to Starbucks or something and we'll meet you when we're finished," Marissa said. Seth immediately got up.

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed. "Let's go Ryan." Ryan kissed Marissa quickly and followed Seth to the nearest Starbucks.

About 20 minutes later, both girls emerged carrying at least 5 bags each. It had been a very successful shopping trip. They walked towards Starbucks, spotting Seth and Ryan sitting at a table, sipping double lattes. Summer and Marissa plopped down on the empty seats at the tables.

"About time you guys got here," Seth said. Summer hit him. "What was that for?"

"We're allowed to take our time you know," she said to him.

"How many bags do you guys have?" Ryan asked.

"Five each," Summer said proudly.

"You guys really love to shop," Seth said stating the obvious.

"So we kind of got out of control…but its not every day anymore that we can just go to South Coast Plaza…we have to make the most of it," Marissa pointed out.

"Well thought out Coop," Summer said smiling.

"You guys want something to drink?" Seth offered.

"Nah, I'm not really thirsty," Marissa replied. "Thanks though." Seth turned to Summer.

"I'm not thirsty either," she said.

"You wanna go back then?" Ryan asked. They all nodded and got up to leave. As they were walking towards the mall's exit, they bumped into someone…a familiar someone.

"Oh my god! Hey…"

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Who do you want the familiar face to be? Lemme know by reviewing!**


	25. Authors Note

**Authors Note!**

Hey guys! I have counted your suggestions about who the familiar face should be. The majority of people wanted Anna/ or Luke. Let me know please who it should be.

Also, how many more chapters do you guys want me to write? If you want me to write more, your gonna have to help me out by suggesting things to add since I am starting to run out of ideas.

I am very glad that you guys love my story! You have no idea how happy it makes me feel to know that you're liking my story.

Please get back to me soon!

Thanks,

IluvDanBen33


	26. Anna's Back

**A/N- YAY! I got over 100 reviews! Thanks so much for reviewing and keeping me writing. Who is the familiar face? You'll find out in this chapter. **

Chapter 25

"Oh my god! Hey Anna!" Seth said happily. The blonde haired girl a huge grin.

"Hey guys! Wow, fancy meeting you here," Anna replied.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Seth wanted to know. "I thought you went back to Pittsburgh."

"Well, we're in town visiting some relatives," Anna explained. "Hey Summer."

"Hey Anna," Summer replied, flashing her a smile.

"I see you guys are still going strong," Anna mentioned about the two couples.

"Yeah, we're both getting married," Summer filled her in, showing Anna the ring that Seth gave her.

"Congrats! I knew you guys would wind up together," Anna said. She was happy to see some familiar faces. Ryan suddenly remembered how Kirsten and Sandy had said that they could invite some friends. Seeing as Anna was a friend, why not invite her?

"Hey, Anna…this might come as short notice, but there's a party at the house on New Years Eve and Sandy and Kirsten said we could invite some friends…" Ryan trialed off, leaving Marissa to continue.

"And since all of our friends have gone abroad for college, we want you to come," Marissa finished.

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to come," Anna said. "So, what's been going on around here? I've sort of missed Newport."

"A lot has been going on," Seth said. "So much I don't think my head can take it anymore." Summer nudged him.

"Well after you left things got kind of crazy. Ryan's ex came to town and they slept together and he got her pregnant. He had to go back to Chino to care for her and the baby. Uh, Cohen sailed away on his little sail boat, but then took a BUS to Portland and crashed with Luke and his dad. When Ryan's ex lost the baby, he convinced Ryan to come back to Newport. I had gotten together with Zach and Marissa was with the yard guy so Seth and Ryan got new girls. Seth got together with gay Alex and Ryan got together with Caleb's illegitimate daughter Lindsay. I ditched Zach at the airport before going to Italy for his sisters wedding and Cohen and I had a kiss worthy of Spiderman. Meanwhile, Coop had gotten together with Alex until they both realized she still had feelings for Ryan. Lindsay went back to Chicago with her mom. Ryan's felon of a brother Trey came out of jail and shook things up in Newport," Summer explained.

"Oh, I never knew you had a brother Ryan," Anna said.

"I don't. Not anymore," Ryan said. Marissa stared down and her shoes. Although they had all promised not to hide from their pasts, it still caused some guts to talk about what happened that night.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Anna asked, obviously confused.

"Seth and I went to Miami to see the Nana. While we were gone, Marissa helped Trey to find a job. She went over to his house to celebrate, but got a little drunk. Rissa suggested they take a breath of fresh air. While they were walking on the beach Trey forced himself onto her. He was obviously high," Ryan said bitterly.

"Oh my god. He raped you?" Anna asked, shocked.

"No, I hit his head with a stick before he could get away with anything," Marissa added.

"So anyway, I knew something was wrong, because Rissa wasn't herself. So I asked Trey if anything happened while I was away. He said that she came onto him. I didn't know who to believe, so I got clued in by a familiar face. When Seth told me that Trey had tried to hurt my girlfriend, I knew that he hadn't changed a bit," Ryan said, getting more bitter as he went on.

"Uh, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," Anna suggested seeing that Ryan was getting a little upset.

"No. We promised we wouldn't hide from our pasts. Plus, we have to fill you in. So I went over to Trey's. I told him I knew what he did and he threatened me with a gun. We started fighting. I guess Seth called Marissa because soon enough she was there, yelling at Trey for him to stop choking me. He wouldn't listen, and when she saw the gun lying on the floor, she didn't think twice," Ryan finished.

"She shot your brother?" Anna asked bewildered.

"I didn't mean too. He was killing Ryan…what else could I do?" Marissa asked, promising herself she wouldn't cry. She had cried so much that night and so much earlier this year that she promised she wouldn't cry anymore.

"Of course you didn't mean to!" Anna said sympathetically.

"So anyways, we all ended up going to the same college. Seth and Summer tried to get Marissa and I back together since we were on a break. She got together with the schools star quarter back and I got together with a piece of trailer trash. Eventually we both dumped them knowing we were supposed to be together," Ryan said. He was starting to sound a bit better…obviously he really wanted to keep the promise they had made about not wanting to hide from their pasts.

"Cohen proposed to me," Summer added. "Ryan proposed to Coop."

"Ryan stood up to Julie Cooper," Seth included.

"Really? I bet that took courage," Anna said, smiling.

"That it did," Ryan agreed.

"My mom got sent to rehab but she's back now," Seth continued to explain. They really had to fill Anna in…she had been gone a while.

"How come?" Anna wanted to know.

"Alcoholism," Seth answered.

"Caleb died," Marissa said. "And my parents got back together."

"Cohen got me pregnant," Summer said finally. Anna didn't seem bothered by it.

"Congrats on the baby!" she said happily.

"That's it really," Ryan wrapped up.

"Wow, I really have missed a lot," Anna murmured.

"You have no idea," Seth replied. "Oh, and Captain Oats says hi." Anna smiled. She missed everyone- Ryan because he was a great friend, same with Marissa, Summer because even though they didn't like each other at first they wound up bonding over the Golden Girls and Seth with his witty comebacks and loveable charm.

"What's new with you Anna?" Marissa asked politely.

"Well, I'm going to Rutgers and I'm engaged," Anna exclaimed, holding out her hand. Marissa and Summer peered at the sapphire diamond rock that was on the ring. It looked expensive.

"Well, we have more in common than we think," Seth said.

"What's his name?" Summer asked.

"Evan. We've been dating since a little while after I went back to Pittsburgh," Anna informed them.

"We're happy for you," Marissa said smiling at her. "And Ryan and I definitely want you at our wedding. We don't have a date yet, but it will probably be sometime this coming fall."

"And Cohen and I want you to come to our wedding too!" Summer added. "I mean, since I'm Blanche I know she wouldn't exclude Rose from such an occasion." She smiled at Anna, remembering the time at the Rooney concert back in 2004 when they had discovered they both loved Golden Girls. Summer was Blanche and Anna was Rose.

"Well by all means, you guys are definitely on the guest list for my wedding," Anna replied. Just then, Seth's cell phone rang and he walked farther away to talk.

"Is Evan here in Newport?" Marissa asked. Anna nodded.

"Bring him along to the party," Ryan suggested. "I'm sure Kirsten and Sandy won't mind."

"They did say we could invite our friends," Summer added.

"Yeah, I'll make sure he comes," Anna replied. "Thanks guys." Seth walked back to the group.

"Guys, my dad is having some trouble keeping my mom away from the kitchen. I know we have caterers for the party, but apparently she keeps insisting to cook something. We have to get her out of the kitchen!" Seth exclaimed. He turned to Anna. "Sorry, Anna. But you should definitely come to the party. I know Captain Oats will be very happy to see you."

"I'll definitely come. Thanks for the invite," Anna said. "See you New Year's Eve!" Everyone waved goodbye as Anna walked into a store and the fab four walked to the range rover.

"That was nice," Summer commented.

"Yeah…it was definitely nice," Seth agreed. Marissa turned to Ryan.

"Are you okay? You seemed…tense, when we were with Anna. I'm sorry we had to go through everything…" Marissa apologized.

"It's okay. I stayed true to our promise," Ryan said. He kissed Marissa on the lips, enough to assure her he was okay. "I'm okay…trust me."

"I trust you," Marissa said.

"Guys! Come on! Enough with the mushy stuff. My mother could be ruining important food right now," Seth said. Marissa and Ryan sighed and laughed and got into the car. Seth drove back to the Cohen house as fast as he possibly could…without going over the speed limit.

**So, I brought back Anna. It was either her or Luke. Not that I dont like Luke, I just find Anna easier to write! Review please**


	27. Happy New Years

**A/N- This has a little bit of everyone in it! Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 26

"Guys are you dressed yet?" Kirsten asked, peering into the living room to see the fab four watching E! Entertainment on TV. It was 8:30 and people would probably be coming any minute.

"Yeah, we're dressed Mom," Seth replied, his focus still totally on the TV. Kirsten walked over to the TV and hit the power button, causing a groan to escape from the teens' mouth.

"MOM! We were watching that!" Seth yelled.

"Honey, the guests will be arriving any min-" she was cut off when the doorbell rang. "Minute." She walked to the door and let in the Coopers who were the first ones to arrive.

"This party is going to be so boring. I can see it happening now," Summer whined.

"Why are like half the parties complete bores?" Marissa wanted to know.

"And why do we have to attend all of them?" Seth added.

"Pool house?" Ryan asked. They all nodded and walked to the pool house. Anna and her boyfriend would find them eventually. Seth turned on the TV and hooked up the playstation while Summer collapsed onto the bed.

"I'm starting to hate parties," she complained.

"Tell me about it," Marissa agreed. "They aren't fun anymore."

"Ryan, my man, you wanna play some little one on one?" Seth asked, holding out a controller in his direction.

"Seth that's all we ever do! We never do anything else but play PS2 anymore," Ryan said. Seth sighed.

"Well what else did you have in mind?" Seth asked. Nobody knew. They all thought of possible choices when the door opened and Caitlin came into the room.

"Hey guys," she greeted, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Hey," they said back in complete boredom.

"People are starting to arrive," Caitlin informed them. "Are all the Newport parties like this?"

"Pretty much," Marissa said.

"Get used to it. If you're gonna follow in your sister's footsteps you'll have to go to every party whether you want to or not," Seth told Caitlin.

"Joy," Caitlin muttered.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Ryan asked.

"He had to spend New Years with his parents," Caitlin said. "It sucks since he probably would have had some ideas to make this more fun."

"Too bad," Summer said.

"Can someone PLEASE play PS2 with me! PLEASE?" Seth begged.

"I'll play," Caitlin offered, walking over and sitting beside Seth, taking the controller from his hand.

"Ryan, entertain us," Marissa suggested.

"What do you want me to do?" Ryan asked.

"I dunno," Marissa replied. "You were in musicals back in Chino. Sing us a song."

"NO! Ryan as much as I love you as a friend I do NOT want to hear you sing!" Summer said, practically screaming.

"Fine I won't sing. I wasn't going to anyway," Ryan said. That's when Anna and a six-foot something dark haired guy who was probably Evan walked through the door.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're a little late," Anna apologized. "This is Evan." Everyone shook hands with him. "So did we miss anything?"

"We've officially decided that Newport parties suck," Seth said, not looking up from the game.

"And that they're total bores," Summer added.

"Well I guess we're growing out of them," Anna said. Marissa sat up from the bed and went to sit on Ryan's lap.

"So Evan, you're in your first year of college?" Marissa asked, starting up a conversation.

"Yeah. Anna and I went to the same high school in Pittsburgh. We went to Rutgers together," Evan replied.

"How did you guys end up together?" Marissa questioned.

"We had always been close friends, but sort of secretly loved each other. When Anna moved to Newport I was so upset and when she came back I was happy again. She told me she had just gotten out of a relationship and that she was upset about it. I comforted her telling there were many other fish in the sea, and eventually we got together. We decided to go to Rutgers together after I proposed last summer vacation," Evan explained.

"I happen to be the guy who was in that relationship," Seth said, speaking up.

"Oh…you're Seth Cohen?" Evan asked. Seth nodded. Anna looked uncomfortable as did Summer.

"So, Anna, do you still watch Golden Girls?" Summer asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course I do!" Anna exclaimed. "And yourself?"

"Duh!" Summer replied. "I bought the box sets as soon as they started coming out."

"Oh my god! SAME!" Anna replied happily. "I love the Golden Girls."

"_Thank you for being a friend. Driving down the road and back again. You're heart is true, you're a pal and a confident_," Summer started Anna joining in as they sung the theme song from Golden Girls.

"What about you Marissa? Do you watch Golden Girls?" Anna asked.

"I've never seen it before," Marissa replied.

"She's more of a Desperate Housewives girl," Ryan spoke up.

"Oh my god, I love that show too!" Anna exclaimed.

"The women are all so glamorous," Marissa breathed. "Like take Eva Longoria for instance…she's so flawless and gorgeous."

"I prefer Teri Hatcher," Summer added. "Desperate Housewives is a great show. Not as good as Golden Girls though. Or the Valley."

"Can't forget about the Valley," Marissa agreed.

"I WON! CAITLIN COOPER, YOU SUCK AT PS2!" Seth yelled out of triumphant.

"I'll get you one of these days Seth," Caitlin replied, walking over and joining the little conversation of what TV shows were hott and not leaving Seth alone.

"So, who's next? Who wants to challenge the challenger?" Seth asked.

"Uh, I guess I will," Evan said, going over.

"You must be Anna," Caitlin said. "I'm Caitlin."

"Right! You're Marissa's sister," Anna replied smiling at her. "What shows do you like to watch?"

"Uh, I don't know. I love Gilmore Girls," Caitlin responded.

"Great show," the girls murmured in unison.

"Isn't that the one with the mom who gave birth at 16 and how she and her daughter are best friends or something?" Ryan asked.

"I had no idea you watched Gilmore Girls, Ry!" Marissa cooed jokingly.

"I don't watch. I've only seen it because you watch it sometimes," Ryan protested.

"Who's your favorite character?" Anna asked Caitlin.

"Well Lorelai of course," Caitlin said. "Uh, Rory's awesome. I also love Jess…he's just so good looking."

"I totally agree," Summer said.

"I also like watching Desperate Housewives and shows like One Tree Hill, 7th Heaven…that whole scene," Caitlin continued.

"Do you watch Golden Girls?" Anna asked.

"Yeah! That's like second best compared to Gilmore Girls," Caitlin replied.

"That's awesome," Anna said. It was definitely great being around old friends.

It was 10 minutes to midnight and miraculously the fab four had found things to occupy themselves with. They had been in deep discussions about their favorite TV shows, movies, music and just about anything. Seth had taken on just about everybody on PS2 except for Marissa because he didn't want to loose again.

"Seth, can we turn on the TV to Time's Square?" Marissa asked.

"But…I want to verse someone else," Seth complained.

"Cohen, don't be such a baby! You've been playing for like 3-4 hours tops," Summer said. "Let us watch Time's Square." Seth agreed reluctantly and turned on the TV to the right channel. Everyone found a place they could watch the TV from.

"Tell me if you see any engagements," Marissa said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because its romantic to get engaged on New Year's Eve. Not that our engagement wasn't romantic…" Marissa added. Ryan smiled. He went to go get the champagne bottle and some glasses for when the new year stroked.

"Any new years resolutions before we go into 2006?" Anna asked, killing time.

"Work out more," Summer said.

"Eat more vegetables," Marissa suggested.

"Study harder at school," Caitlin threw in.

"Level off of PS2," Seth said reluctantly.

"Join an extra activity," Ryan included.

"Travel more," Evan added. The time was slowly winding down. The teens could see the guests outside form around the patio where there was a TV that had Time's Square on it that showed the ball slowly but surely dropping.

"Wait! I got poppers!" Marissa exclaimed, grabbing a bag by the bed and handing out party poppers to everyone in the room.

"Agh, I'm so excited," Summer said. "I love New Years." Finally the time showed up on the bottom of the screen.

"Should we start counting?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah! Why not?" Seth agreed. 20, 19, 18, 17…the ball kept dropping…16, 15, 14…the guests were probably getting ready to pop the champagne….13, 12, 11, 10…Marissa looked at Ryan and grasped onto his hand. She noticed that Summer and Seth as well as Anna and Evan were holding hands too…9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Ryan kissed Marissa on the lips as Seth was doing with Summer and Evan was with Anna. Caitlin was pouring the champagne.

"WHOOO!" everyone cried. It was the New Year! 2006!

"I love you!" Marissa yelled to Ryan.

"I love you!" Ryan yelled back.

"I love you Cohen!" Summer screamed to Seth. It was loud…there was yelling and screaming of joy all over the place.

"I love you Sum!" Seth replied. "This is gonna be the best year yet! I can see it!"

**Click the button below and make me happy**


	28. Wedding Dresses and Baby Talk

**A/N- Thanks to all my reviewers...you rock!**

Chapter 27

The fantastic four still had a week before classes resumed at UCLA. They decided to spend an extending amount of time in Newport. As crazy as it might seem, they missed it. Around the second or third day in the New Year, Marissa and Summer decided to cruise the shops downtown. Usually they never went down there but today they wanted a change instead of going to South Coast Plaza. As they were walking past the shops, Marissa abruptly stopped outside a wedding dress boutique. She peered at the mannequin wearing an off the shoulder dress that came down to the floor. On the top there was sequins and beads that gave the dress some detail. It was possibly the prettiest wedding dress she had ever seen before.

"Sum, what do you say to wedding dress shopping?" Marissa asked her best friend. It made sense seeing as they were both getting married. Marissa and Ryan had decided upon their wedding date, having it October 21st which would be a Sunday and Seth and Summer were having theirs in June before the baby will come in July.

"Do they have dresses for maternity women?" Summer asked. Marissa shrugged. Summer was starting to gain her baby weight and wasn't liking it one bit.

"They probably do," Marissa said. She grasped onto her friends' wrist and pulled her into the store. "Come on." Summer reluctantly followed Marissa in. Soon enough a store clerk walked up to them.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, uh I was looking at the dress that's on the mannequin in the window. Do you think I can try it on?" Marissa asked while Summer browsed through the endless racks of beautiful wedding dresses.

"Of course," the store clerk said. "What size are you?"

"0," Marissa responded. The store clerk went in the back room to look for the dress that was in the window in Marissa's size. Marissa walked over to see if Summer had found anything yet. "Any luck yet?"

"Yeah! Look at this dress!" Summer exclaimed holding up a long clingy dress that had a veil attached to it. "Simple but so elegant. It sucks they don't have maternity dresses here."

"I bet they do. If they don't have them in the store, I bet you can get it custom made or something," Marissa said, trying to make Summer feel better. Just then, the store clerk walked back into the room holding the dress in Marissa's size.

"Here you go," she said.

"Thanks," Marissa responded, going into a changing room to try it on. It fit like a glove. It hung on every curve in all the right places. Ryan would definitely think she looked beautiful in it. Marissa held her hair up to see if that would look good. It did. If she just got a simple necklace –yes, the teardrop one Ryan got her for Chrismukkah- the whole look would be complete. She stepped out of the dressing room and called Summer.

"Sum!" Marissa called. Summer walked closer and even she had trouble from letting her jaw hang open.

"Holy shit Coop! You look absolutely gorgeous in that!" Summer said truthfully.

"Really? You think?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah! Would I lie to you? That dress is so pretty. Ryan won't be able to keep his eyes off you," Summer assured her.

"Well that's a good thing I guess," Marissa said smiling. She turned to the store clerk. "I'm gonna take it."

"When's the day?" the store clerk asked.

"October 21st. I know I'm shopping for a wedding dress a bit too early but I'm still in college so this is probably the best time," Marissa told her. She didn't know why she was telling the store clerk, its not like they were old friends or anything, but recently Marissa had been wanting to tell EVERYONE that she was getting engaged. She had never been happier.

"Uh, I have a question," Summer spoke up.

"Yes?" the store clerk asked.

"Do you think I can get a dress custom made. I'm pregnant and my wedding is in June," Summer explained to the lady. She nodded.

"Of course you can have something custom made. Any particular dress you're looking for?" the store clerk questioned. Summer walked over to the rack and picked up the long clingy with a veil dress.

"I want something like this, if that can be done," Summer said.

"Sure. You're going to have to come in sometime closer to the date of the wedding, maybe a month or two before so I know what size to make the dress," the store clerk explained. "Do you live here?"

"We go to UCLA but we come here often so that shouldn't be a problem," Summer said.

"Great! So just stop buy 2 months before the wedding and we'll get you measured," the store clerk said.

Marissa paid for her dress and she and Summer walked back to the Cohen house. When they got in, they found Ryan and Seth setting up the Thai food they ordered. Sandy and Kirsten were going out that night to the Arches.

"Hey baby," Marissa said, walking over and planting a kiss on Ryan's mouth.

"Hey you," Ryan replied when they were done kissing. Seth and Summer on the other hand were making out in the middle of the kitchen. Marissa cleared her throat and they broke apart, grinning like idiots.

"So what did you guys do today?" Seth asked as they sat down to dinner.

"We went wedding dresses shopping," Marissa informed them. Both boys looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't look so surprised. Its not like we'll have all the time in the world to go shopping when it gets closer to the time. We'll have to deal with the caterers and the guest lists and stuff," Summer explained.

"Right," Seth and Ryan said in unison but they didn't really quite get it.

"Oh my god, you guys will not believe the dress Coop got!" Summer exclaimed. Marissa had put the dress at her mom's house for safe keeping; she didn't want Ryan to see it before the wedding. "It's the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen. Ryan, you're gonna LOVE it!"

"Oh really?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow. "And when do I get to see this dress?"

"Not until the wedding," Marissa shot back.

"What? Come on, I have to see it before then! Our wedding is in OCTOBER," Ryan said.

"No! I want you to be surprised," Marissa replied.

"Did you buy a dress Sum?" Seth asked his fiancée.

"I have to get one custom made because of the baby," Summer said. "God I'll be glad to get it out of me."

"Do you know what the gender is yet?" Marissa asked. Summer shook her head.

"When we get back to LA, I have an appointment with my doctor and that's when he's gonna tell us. Unless we want it to be a surprise," Summer said, looking at Seth.

"We definitely do not want it to be a surprise," Seth agreed.

"We have some names picked out for both genders so its all good," Summer said.

"Really? What names?" Ryan asked.

"If it's a girl either Rachel or Emily. And if it's a boy Jake or Dan," Summer replied.

"Nice names," Marissa said. She had been thinking an awful lot lately about her future with Ryan. She wanted to have at least 3 kids with him some day.

"So are you guys thinking of having kids?" Seth asked Marissa and Ryan.

"Uh, we haven't really talked about it," Ryan said.

"Well you have to have at least thought about it, right?" Summer asked.

"I've thought about it," Marissa said finally.

"Really? And you haven't told me?" Ryan asked.

"Sorry," Marissa started to explain. "But I'm telling you now. I always wanted 3 kids. 2 girls and one boy. The girls I can go shopping with, the boy can play sports and stuff with you Ry. Well, you don't really play sports anymore but you do know HOW to play soccer so you could teach him. I've always wanted to live in a big house and have a dog and some cats."

"Coop, you fantasize too much," Summer joked.

"You want all those things?" Ryan asked, looking intently at his fiancée.

"Yes," Marissa replied.

"Well we'll just have to make something work then," Ryan promised. Marissa smiled knowing that Ryan would probably stay true to his word.

**You know how to make me happy**


	29. Baby News and Dreams

**A/N- Kay, so this chapters basically Summer and Seth finding out the gender of the baby. I know it's probably been done about a ton of times but I needed to put it in. Theres also some RM in here too**

Chapter 28

Marissa, Ryan, Seth and Summer were back in LA and college. It was the day Summer was scheduled to find out the gender of the baby. Seth had gone out, but she needed him to go with her to the doctors. She tried calling his cell, but he had it switched off. So, Summer thought she would try her luck by seeing if he was at Marissa's and Ryan's.

"Hey Coop," Summer said when Marissa opened the door.

"Hey Sum…I bet you're looking for Seth. He's in here," Marissa said. Summer swept passed her to spot Seth and Ryan playing an intense game on PS2.

"Geez Cohen! You are such a child! You came over here because you wanted to play PS2?" Summer screeched. "I have to be at a doctors appointment in oh- 10 minutes!"

"Sorry Sum. But I needed to play with someone," Seth said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Summer had enough. She pulled the cords out of the TV, the game flicking off.

"HEY!" Seth yelped. "I was winning."

"Gosh, you are like, so eight years old!" Summer sighed. "Sorry Ryan for making you play with him. Sorry Coop for barging in."

"It's okay," Marissa and Ryan said at the same time.

"Cohen, we have to go NOW! I cannot be late for this appointment," Summer said impatiently, pulling him out the door. "Bye Coop! Bye Ryan!" She called halfway down the hall.

When they got to the clinic, Seth was still upset that Summer had ruined his game. They were arguing over it when they were waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Sum, I was totally winning. And you just HAD to ruin it," Seth tried to explain but Summer didn't seem to care.

"I don't care Cohen! I care that I find out the gender of my baby! I cannot believe you went out to play some Xbox with Ryan," Summer said in a tight voice.

"It's PS2," Seth interjected.

"Whatev," Summer shot back. Just then, the doctor came in.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said. "I'm Dr. Selma Harwell. And you are Summer Roberts?"

"Yeah, that's me," Summer said. Suddenly she was nervous. She of course never had an ultra sound done before and she didn't know what to expect. Dr. Harwell looked at Seth.

"And you must be the father," she said.

"Yup that's me," Seth replied. "Father of little baby Roberts-Cohen." Dr. Harwell smiled. She held out a robe.

"Here Summer, I'm going to ask you to put this on. I'll be back in a few minutes so I can give you time to change," she said warmly, leaving the room. Summer took the robe out of the plastic and grimaced.

"Ew!" she said in the typical Summer way. "She expects me to wear this?"

"Sum, its so the sticky goo doesn't go on your clothes," Seth explained.

"How do you know?" Summer asked.

"My mom told me. I tried to get her to stop, but she just went on about the stuff they do at these things. It kind of creeped me out," Seth said. Summer sighed and started taking off her clothes, everything but her undergarments and slipped the robe over her head.

"Ew," she said again. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Harwell appeared.

"Here Summer, have a seat," the doctor said. Summer obeyed, going over and sitting on the chair. Dr. Harwell leaned the chair back a bit while Summer looked around the office trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"What's that?" Summer asked pointing to the TV. "Is that where I'll see the baby?"

"The baby will appear on the screen, yes," Dr. Harwell responded. She started applying the sticky goop stuff, but it was cold and made Summer squirm. Once finished with the goop, Dr. Harwell turned the monitor on and soon enough an image appeared on screen. It didn't look that focused, but they could just make out the outline of the baby.

"Is that the baby?" Summer asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She couldn't believe that there was an actual _person_ inside of her.

"Yes, this is your baby. It looks healthy," Dr. Harwell said. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby or do you want to keep it a surprise for the birth?"

"We want to know," Seth spoke up. It was the first time he talked since Dr. Harwell had been back in the room.

"Well congratulations. I'm happy to say that you're baby is a girl," Dr. Harwell announced. Summer felt her spirits rise. She was having a girl! Someone she could go shopping with, go to the spa with, swap boy gossip.

"It was nice meeting you Summer. I'll see you next month for another checkup," Dr. Harwell said and left the room. Summer started to get dressed. When she was finished she looked up at Seth and realized that they both had tears in their eyes.

"We're having a girl," Summer whispered.

"I know. Words can't even describe the fact that I'm so happy," Seth said, embracing her. "She's going to take after her mother. She's going to be a little princess."

"I get to go shopping with her. Going to the spa with her. And swapping boy gossip," Summer said. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it," Seth replied smiling.

"When I saw her on the monitor it suddenly hit me that there was an actual live person inside of me. It was like…wow," Summer said. They were now in the elevator going down to the garage to get their car so they could go home.

"I know what you mean. Gosh Sum, I've only been dreaming about this my whole life. This is like surreal for me," Seth explained.

"For me too," Summer said, looking at him affectionately.

"I love you Sum," Seth said sincerely.

"I love you too Seth," Summer said, kissing him.

Marissa jumped at the sound of the telephone. It was probably Summer since she had promised to call as soon as she found out what the gender of the baby was.

"Sum? Is that you?" Marissa asked, picking up the phone and sitting on the couch. She motioned for Ryan to turn the volume down on the TV.

"Yeah it's me," Summer replied. She sounded happy.

"Okay, so spill. I need to know now!" Marissa demanded.

"We're having a girl!" Summer cried.

"Yay! We can take her shopping!" Marissa exclaimed, happy for her best friend.

"And we can go to the spa with her. And swap boy gossip! It was so amazing seeing her on the screen. It actually hit me that there was an actual human inside of me," Summer explained. "God, I'm just so happy right now."

"I'm so happy for you Sum. I know you've always wanted to have a girl…I'm so happy it worked out for you," Marissa said sincerely.

"Thanks Coop. You better talk to Ryan. I think little baby Roberts-Cohen has to have a play mate and best friend," Summer joked.

"Haha very funny, Sum," Marissa replied.

"Well I'm kind of serious. I mean, don't you ever feel like you want to have kids with Ryan? Like I know when I first found out about my pregnancy that I was having a breakdown. But its okay now. Because I can take online courses for college. Plus Cohen offered to take a year off with me to help me with the baby. When I go back to college, Kirsten offered to look after the baby as did my dad. So its all good. Don't you ever want that with Ryan?" Summer asked. Marissa thought about this. Sure she had thought about it. But now that Summer was pregnant and with a girl, Marissa started to want a baby more than ever.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Uh, I'm gonna go talk to Ryan if that's okay. I think we have to sort our dreams out," Marissa said. Ryan, hearing his name, looked over and turned the TV off.

"Okay Coop. Cohen and I are going out to dinner to celebrate. I'll call you later," Summer promised.

"Yeah, or you and Seth can come over after your dinner," Marissa suggested.

"I'll run the idea by him. Talk to you later, Coop," Summer said.

"Bye," Marissa replied and hung up.

"So…is it a boy or a girl?" Ryan asked.

"Girl. Summer's thrilled," Marissa replied. "So listen. I think we should talk about the future. Our dreams and stuff."

"Okay. I guess its about time we had this discussion," Ryan replied.

"Well the other night I told you I wanted 3 kids, live in a big house, have dogs and cats. But I never really knew what you wanted because you've never told me. I might not have asked but still. So I'm asking now. Does the idea of kids ever come to your mind?" Marissa asked.

"Well ever since the whole Theresa thing I've been a bit confused about where I stand with kids. But that was practically two years ago, so I guess now it seems like a better idea," Ryan agreed.

"Have you ever thought of the idea of us having kids?" Marissa asked hopefully.

"Yeah…yeah I have actually," Ryan said, nodding his head.

"Really, you have?" Marissa asked her hopes rising.

"Don't tell anyone about this, especially not Seth or Summer cause I'll never hear the end of it, but I've kind of wanted to have a boy to teach him soccer and stuff. And a girl who would be daddy's girl, someone I could spoil," Ryan explained, turning slightly pink.

"Really? That's so cute," Marissa said. "Its just that, when you proposed, I've been thinking about when really we would be able to try to have a baby but the situation never came up that often. Now with Summer pregnant and having a girl, its like it might not sound so bad."

"Well…we could try for a baby if you…uh, you know, want to," Ryan stammered.

"Really Ryan? Oh thank you!" Marissa kissed him.

"But what about college? We're only in our first year," Ryan pointed out, but Marissa already had an answer for that.

"Summer and Seth are taking a year off and are going to take online courses. We could do the same," Marissa suggested.

"If it's what you really want," Ryan said.

"But is it also what you want?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I want to have kids with the women of my heart?" Ryan answered. Marissa beamed.

"I love you Ryan," she said sincerely.

"Love you too Rissa," he replied, leaning in and kissing her.

**So, I was thinking that I will wrap up this story soon. Like I will fast forward through to SS wedding and when Summer has the baby and then Marissa and Ryan's wedding and Marissa having a baby or something. **

**I have 2 ideas for projects I can write after this story is done. I need you to tell me which one you prefer: **

**1) Takes place after season 1 finale. Summer is pissed off that Seth left and when he comes back promises herself never to talk to him again. She wants to get over him asap and Seth wants to try to get over her. So Marissa and Ryan give them each others screen names and Seth and Summer talk online, but they don't know who they're talking to. **

**OR**

**2) Takes place after season 2 finale. future fic. Summer and Ryan had gotten together over the years as have Seth and Marissa. But both couples are getting bored with one another. When they meet again for a family gathering, will old pairings go back to the way they were? **

**Tell me which one you want me to write first!**

**And review!**

**Thanks**


	30. These Days

**A/N- 3 more chapters! **

Chapter 29

5 Months Later

"You look awesome, Sum," Marissa said. It was Summer and Seth's wedding day and Marissa was helping her to get ready. She had a dress made similar to the one she saw that day back in January at the bridal shop.

"Thanks," Summer said. She looked at herself in the mirror. In just a few minutes she would be Mrs. Seth Cohen. "Coop? I can't do this." Marissa sighed. She knew this was going to happen. But it happened on every wedding so it wasn't a huge surprise.

"Sum, look at me," Marissa said. Summer looked at her best friend and maid of honor. "Seth loves you. He has since he was 10 years old. You know that."

"But, what about…what if we don't work out?" Summer asked meekly.

"You will work out. You've always ended back together no matter how many times you've broken up. First it was because of Anna, then because he sailed away, then with Zach. Come on, Sum, you guys are meant to be," Marissa coaxed. "Besides he would never hurt you…"

"I know," Summer said finally. "I'm just…nervous you know?"

"It's okay sweetie. You're going to be fine," Marissa assured her. "You're going to be just fine.

Meanwhile, Seth was fumbling with his tie. He was having a harder time doing it up than usual but that was probably because he was getting married to Summer.

"Ryan my tie isn't working!" Seth complained. Ryan sighed and did Seth's tie for him. "Ryan, I don't think I can do this."

"Seth, don't give me that crap," Ryan replied. "You've only been talking about this your whole life. Don't give up now."

"I'm not giving up. What if she suddenly realized that she doesn't want to be with me? What if she ran away and looked up Zach and the two got eloped…" Seth trailed off.

"Stop okay. Just stop. She wouldn't do that. She loves _you_ and she always has," Ryan said.

"What if she doesn't show?" Seth asked, looking at himself in the mirror.

"She's here. I spoke to Marissa," Ryan said. "Come on Seth. Don't freak out. You'll be fine."

"If you say so," Seth said, unconvincingly. There was a knock on the door and Ryan opened it. Marissa stood on the other side.

"Hey Seth," Marissa greeted waving.

"Hey," Seth replied.

"Ry, can I talk to you?" Marissa asked. He nodded.

"I'll be right back Seth," Ryan told his brother and went out to talk to Marissa.

"How's Summer holding up?" he asked her.

"Not so well. She's freaking out," Marissa informed him.

"Seth's doing the same," Ryan replied laughing lightly.

"I had to remind her that they always ended back together no matter how many breaks up they had," Marissa said.

"Yeah, I had to tell Seth that Summer wouldn't leave him," Ryan replied.

"I suppose its normal though. To get cold feet," Marissa thought aloud.

"I guess that's what's gonna happen when we get married," Ryan said.

"Probably," Marissa said. "COOP!" Summer called from the room across the way. "I should go. Summer's probably having a meltdown. See you in there."

"See you," Ryan replied, before Marissa disappeared through the door.

The ceremony would be starting any minute. Marissa was standing in the back with Summer and her dad as they waited until the appropriate time to start walking. The chords to Here Comes the Bride started playing and Marissa walked down the aisle. She took her place standing off to the side where Summer would be standing. After Marissa had gotten to the alter, then it was Summer's turn. Her father kissed her forehead.

"I love you sweetie," he said.

"Love you too," Summer replied and they started up the walkway. Summer scanned the rows of people. She saw Anna and Evan, some people from school, a bunch of Seth's cousins from Canada, aunt Hailey, Julie and Jimmy, Sandy and Kirsten and Summer's step monster. Then her gaze landed on Seth. He looked so adorable in his tux and he smiled at Summer. She smiled back and took her place at the alter. Her father sat down in the front beside his wife and Sandy and Kirsten. Summer handed her bouquet of flowers to Marissa.

"Welcome family and friends to the Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts wedding…." The priest began. Summer didn't listen to what he was saying. She was trying to remember the lines of her vows. She looked at Seth who seemed to be doing the same. She finally caught his attention and mouthed the words _I love you_ to him. He returned the words. It was time for the vows.

"Summer, I've loved you since I was ten. And that might seem like an obsession but it was way more than that. I didn't expect us to end up here together today. When you started hanging out with me in Junior year, I was so happy. I love you Sum and I always will. You're a part of me," Seth said. Summer felt tears start to drip from her face.

"C-Seth, I know I haven't treated you nicely all the time, and for that I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for ignoring you half our life. But when I realized how much you loved me, I realized that I loved you to. People thought it was weird, me being with you, but I didn't care that they thought. Because I loved you. I love you more than I can ever love anyone. And I always will," Summer said. It looked like Seth was trying to hold back tears. Now it was time for the I dos. It was almost over.

"Summer, do you take Seth Eziekel Cohen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Summer smiled.

"I do," Summer replied.

"And do you Seth, take Summer Victoria Roberts to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Seth replied.

"You have the ring?" Seth slipped the gold band onto Summer's finger and she did the same to his.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I prounouce to you Mr. and Mrs. Seth Cohen! You may kiss the bride." Summer and Seth inched closer together and he swept her into a passionate kiss. The audience applauded. They were finally husband and wife.

Everyone went to the Cohen's for the reception. First there were many toasts. Sandy was up first.

"Seth has been talking about Summer since we was ten years old. I'm glad they ended up together. She was always assumed part of the family and she was like the daughter Kirsten and I never had. Welcome to our family Summer." Everyone clapped. Sandy hugged Summer as did Kirsten. Then it was Summer's dad's turn.

"When I first heard that Summer was in love, I wanted to find out who it was she was in love with. When I met Seth, I know that we didn't hit it off so well in the beginning. But that's just because I guess I didn't really see how good enough he was for my daughter. So Seth, welcome to the family." Everyone clapped again. "You're step mother and I have something for you." He held out an envelope and Summer opened it. She gasped.

"They bought us a house," she said. She hugged her father tightly as the guests started clapping again. Seth and Mr. Roberts exchanged handshakes and Summer hugged her step monster. It was now Ryan's turn.

"So when I moved here all Seth would ever talk about is Summer. Summer this, Summer that, do you think Summer would like this? Do you think Summer would like that? He was obviously in love with her. Summer and I…we never really used to talk, but she's a great girl and she's great for Seth. I'm happy that they're happy and I'm happy that they wound up together. You're a Cohen now Summer. Welcome to a life of insecurity and parallelizing self doubt," Ryan said using the words Seth used to him when he first got accepted into the family. Everyone clapped. It was Marissa's turn.

"Sum and I have been best friends since forever. She was always telling me how she one day wanted to marry someone who loved her for her and who could see past her spoiled ways. When she started acknowledging Seth, I knew she liked him. It was pretty obvious. And even though they've been torn apart from each other numerous amounts of times they always end up back together. I'm glad Sum's happy and I'm glad Seth's happy. Congrats guys." Everyone clapped. The speeches were done. Summer and Seth's wedding song came on and they went onto the floor to dance.

_What's this life anyway_

_What's it to you and me_

_What's it to anyone_

_Who are we supposed to be_

_Make me a storybook _

_Write me away from here_

_I need a different now_

_Where we can wear each other for awhile_

_I'll lend you my tears if I could borrow a smile_

_I'll get through tomorrow somehow today_

_Happy after…_

_Once upon these days_

_There's four roads to anywhere_

_Four ways to everything_

_We were unbreakable_

_We spoke our destiny_

_Let's take a moment out_

_Go where we never go_

_Let's make a new world now _

_Where we can wear each other for awhile_

_I'll lend you my tears if I could borrow a smile_

_I'll get through tomorrow somehow today_

_Happy after…_

_Once upon these days_

_Then one day we'll find _

_When we're looking back on this time_

_Wondering how we've come so far from this_

_When we close our eyes_

_What's this life anyway_

_What's it to you and me_

_What are we doing here_

_Who are we supposed to be_

_I'll take a better world _

_I'll take anything_

_I'll take our little world now…_

"I love you Seth," Summer whispered.

"I love you too Sum," Seth replied.

**Kay, so I know the house thing was from My Big Fat Greek Wedding, but I think it made a nice touch. And the song These Days doesnt belong to me. Review please**


	31. Emily Rachel RobertsCohen

**A/N- Almost done! I got the SS wedding/baby delivery finished so after this I'm going to write about RM! Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 30

Summer couldn't be happier. Her and Seth's wedding was absolutely perfect. She loved everyone's speeches especially her dad's. She couldn't believe how well he was taking this because she remembered a time when he didn't like Seth at all.

"Hey Coop," Summer said through the speaker on her cell phone.

"Hey Sum. What's up?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing really. I am so fat though its not even funny. I can't wait to get the baby out of my body," Summer said.

"Well it'll be soon," Marissa said.

"What are you and Ryan up to?" Summer asked.

"Uh…nothing much…." Marissa trailed off.

"Sure Coop. So since you aren't doing anything wanna go shopping?" Summer suggested.

"Okay. I'll pick you up in 5," Marissa replied.

Marissa and Summer were cruising through downtown LA, basically just window shopping.

"You know we've been here so many times already that I think there's nothing new to buy," Marissa commented.

"Well then I guess we'll have to find some place else to shop," Summer replied.

"So how're things with you and Seth?" Marissa asked.

"Great. Really great. They have been since our wedding. No wait- actually since we found out the baby was a girl. Cohen's been nothing but protective of me. It's really sweet. He better not stop when the baby arrives," Summer said. Marissa laughed at her friend.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" she wanted to know. Summer shook her head.

"Cohen and I can't agree on a name. He can be way too stubborn," Summer scoffed. "So, how's things with you and Ryan?"

"Things are great. We're really starting to plan for the wedding since its like in 3 months," Marissa pointed out.

"Whoa, 3 months? That soon? It seems like just yesturday we were both engaged," Summer said.

"No kidding," Marissa agreed.

"Did guys talk about the future and stuff?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. You will never believe what Ryan said. It was the cutest thing. He says that he's always wanted a little boy to teach him soccer. Don't you think that's the cutest?" Marissa cooed.

"I never knew Ryan had it in him to be such a softy," Summer joked. That's when it happened. At first she didn't know what it was, but then it hit her like a cold wave of water. "Uh, Coop?"

"Yeah?" Marissa replied.

"I think my water just broke," Summer said. Marissa's eyes widened in shock and immediately the two went to Marissa's car and sped off to the hospital.

"Where's Cohen? He can't not be here! Coop he has to be here!" Summer yelled. She was in a room with white walls, laying on the bed with one of those disgusting robes on. And her husband wasn't there yet!

"Calm down Sum. I called your apartment and he wasn't there. I'm going to try mine to see if he's with Ryan," Marissa said calmly.

"Hello?" Ryan said answering the phone.

"Ryan! Hey! Is Seth with you?" Marissa asked.

"Nice to hear your voice too. What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"Summer's in labor. She's having a meltdown as we speak. Seth needs to get his butt over here ASAP," Marissa ordered.

"Okay, we'll be right over," Ryan said hanging up. Marissa put her phone back in her purse and turned to Summer who was practically shaking all over.

"Don't worry Sum. Seth's gonna be here any minute," Marissa promised.

"Coop…I'm scared," Summer whimpered.

"Don't be scared. It's okay. Seth will be here, I'll be here, as will Ryan. Just think when it's all over it'll be worth it," Marissa said soothingly.

"Thanks," Summer said. That's when Dr. Harwell came into the room.

"Hey Summer. How are you holding up?" she asked.

"Not good at all," Summer mumbled.

"You're Marissa right? Summer's told me about you," Dr. Harwell said, shaking Marissa's hand.

"Yup," Marissa replied. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Where's Mr. Cohen today?" Dr. Harwell asked.

"He's freaking late," Summer screeched. "He better be here in time for the baby otherwise he's gonna pay!"

"Are they always like this?" Marissa asked.

"Usually," Dr. Harwell replied. "Well Summer, you're 5 inches dilated. You're half way there. It should be maybe another hour, 2 at the most. If you need anything, press the button by the side of the bed and I'll be here." And with that she left.

"She seems nice," Marissa commented.

"Nice my ass," Summer scoffed.

"Are you excited Sum?" Marissa asked, trying to make Summer feel better about the situation.

"I guess so. I mean, I've been having to carry this thing around for 9 months straight. It'll be good to get my body back," Summer said. "And it would be better if Cohen would hurry up and get here!"

"I bet they're on their way right now," Marissa said.

About an hour later and still no sign of Seth or Ryan, Summer was almost fully dilated. She just had one inch to go.

"Where the hell is he?" Summer yelled. "He better get here on time! He has to get here on time! He promised me!"

"He'll be here, don't worry," Marissa said. He better be here soon otherwise she would have to go into the delivery room with Summer. Even though it was her best friend, Marissa didn't want to be there when the baby was being born. She went outside to get a cup of coffee and to see if Seth or Ryan were there yet.

"There you guys are!" she said a wave of relief rushing through her.

"Sorry we're late," Ryan apologized kissing Marissa on the lips.

"There was traffic. Traffic on a freaking Saturday," Seth complained. "How's she holding up?"

"She's freaking out. She'll be happy you're here," Marissa said, walking down the hall to where Summer's room was.

"How far along is she?" Seth wanted to know.

"9 inches," Marissa replied. "Good thing you got here in time. Sum, Seth's here."

"Hey honey," Seth said going over to give his wife a kiss.

"You ass! I've been waiting here for over an hour for you! We're the hell were you?" Summer yelled.

"Sorry Summer. There was traffic on the way over here," Ryan said.

"OWWWWWW," Summer yelped, grabbing onto Seth's hand as she underwent another contraction. Dr. Harwell was in the room, checking to see if Summer was ready.

"Hey Seth. Good thing you got here on time. Summer was beginning to freak out," she said.

"There was traffic," Seth responded.

"Summer you're ready to go to the delivery room," Dr. Harwell announced. She turned to Ryan and Marissa. "If you don't mind, the delivery room is only for family members to attend during birth."

"Oh that's no problem," Marissa said. "We'll just be in the waiting room, waiting."

"See you when its over," Seth said.

"Good luck, man," Ryan said.

"Thanks," Seth replied.

"Good luck Sum! You're going to do great!" Marissa called as she was getting wheeled down the hall to the delivery room. When Summer and Seth were out of sight, she turned to Ryan. "I guess all we can do now is wait."

"Wait," Ryan repeated. Who knew how long that could take?

"Cohen I can't do it!" Summer panted. She had been pushing and screaming. If she knew that having a baby caused this much pain, she wouldn't have wanted it in the first place.

"Yes you can Sum. Yes you can. Just think when its all over we're going to have a little girl!" Seth exclaimed.

"I hate you Cohen!" Summer screamed.

"What? What did I ever do to you?" Seth asked, taken aback. He obviously didn't know that she didn't mean it.

"You impregnated me!" Summer cried.

"Don't worry Seth. They all say that," Dr. Harwell spoke up. "Now Summer, you have to push okay?" Summer attempted a push.

"I can't do it!" she cried. "I can't do this! I'm not able to!"

"Yes you can Sum," Seth said, holding onto Summer's hand tightly.

"Summer, honey, you can't turn back now. Come on. Just a few more pushes and then it'll all be over," Dr. Harwell said. Summer pushed as hard as she possibly could. "Okay, I see the head. One more push and she should be out!"

"I CAN'T!" Summer yelled.

"Come on, Sum. Do it for baby Roberts-Cohen," Seth said.

"Summer, one more push. Come on," Dr. Harwell added. Summer took a deep breath and pushed harder than before. A cry filled the air. "Congratulations Summer and Seth." She went to get a blanket and clean off the baby. She came back holding her in her arms, bundled up tight. Summer held the baby close to her.

"Good job Sum. You're officially a mommy," Seth said.

"And you're officially a daddy," Summer said, tears streaming down her face. She looked at her baby. "She looks like you, you know?"

"Hey! That she does!" Seth said. "You want me to call Ryan and Marissa?"

"Can we just…spend some time alone with her for a little?" Summer asked.

"Sure. Of course," Seth said. He snuggled onto the bed with Summer and the baby. "What do you want to call her?"

"How about Emily?" Summer asked after a while.

"Emily. Emily's a pretty name," Seth agreed. "Yeah, I like Emily."

"And we need a middle name," Summer brought up.

"Didn't you think Rachel was also a nice name?" Seth asked.

"Emily Rachel Roberts-Cohen. I like it," Summer said.

"I like it too," Seth said. He peered down at her daughter. "Hi there Emily Rachel Roberts-Cohen. I'm your daddy! Yes I am. And this is your mommy. You're lucky to have a mommy like her. She's the coolest mommy ever."

"Gee, thanks Cohen," Summer said. "Emily, your daddy's pretty cool too."

"Thanks Sum," Seth said.

"I love you Seth. And this is the best thing that's ever happened to me," Summer whispered.

"I love you too Summer," Seth said. "I love you too."

Meanwhile back in the waiting room, Marissa and Ryan were waiting for the news that the baby had been born. They were also waiting for Sandy and Kirsten and Summer's dad show up since they had called while Summer was in the delivery room. Sandy and Kirsten bursted into the hospital followed by Summer's dad Neil.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Kirsten asked.

"Not yet," Ryan answered.

"They should be done soon though," Marissa added. "Hopefully."

"How was she when you saw her?" Neil asked.

"Uh…she was freaking out. Seth was a little late coming because of traffic and she was scared he wouldn't make it on time. But he did. So I think she's okay," Marissa explained. That's when Seth came out to find everyone waiting for the news.

"Well?" everyone asked.

"Her name is Emily Rachel Roberts-Cohen," Seth said proudly.

"Congratulations!" Sandy exclaimed hugging his son. Kirsten hugged him next, then Ryan, then Marissa. He and Neil shook hands.

"You guys want to see her?" Seth asked. Everyone nodded. They followed Seth to Summer's room to see Summer singing to her baby.

"Hey guys," she said, looking up to see them all in the room.

"Awww, she's so cute!" Marissa gushed walking closer.

"Hey sweetie," Neil said, kissing his daughter on the forehead. "You holding up okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Daddy," Summer replied.

"She looks like you guys," Ryan commented.

"Can I hold her?" Marissa asked. Summer nodded and held Emily over to Marissa. "Hey Emily. You're so cute! Yes you are! I'm your aunt Marissa. We're going to have so much fun together!"

"You know, you aren't really her aunt," Seth said.

"Shut up Cohen," Summer laughed.

"Yeah Seth. Sum and I are like sisters anyways and since Ryan and I are getting married we're going to be like related," Marissa pointed out.

"True," Seth agreed.

"She's a looker," Sandy commented.

"Like her mother of course," Seth added.

"Can I hold her now?" Kirsten asked. She took the baby from Marissa's grasp. Marissa walked over to where Ryan was standing and laced her fingers through his.

"I can't wait until after our wedding so we can have one of our own," Marissa said to him.

"I can't wait either," Ryan replied.

**So I know that was totally fluffy, but I mean, it had to be considering it was the birth of Seth and Summer's baby. Review and lemme know if you liked it!**


	32. Maybe I'm Amazed

**A/N- This is Marissa and Ryan's wedding. I tried to make it different from Seth and Summer's as much as I possibly could. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

Chapter 31

"Wow Coop," Summer gushed looking at her best friend. "You look so beautiful!"

"Really? You think so?" Marissa asked, looking at herself in the mirror and admiring her dress. It was finally the dayt she and Ryan would officially be named husband and wife.

"Duh! Ryan's lucky to have you," Summer assured her.

"So where's Emily today?" Marissa questioned.

"My dad's looking after her. Seth and I didn't want her to start crying during the ceremony. Talk about major embarrassment," summer stated. Marissa laughed. "Aren't you and Ryan going to try for a baby?"

"After the wedding we will. We would have tried sooner, but then I wouldn't have fit into my wedding dress," Marissa explained.

"Well you better get cracking because Emily needs a best friend," Summer said.

"Don't worry. If all goes well tonight, in about 9 months I'm going to be having a baby!" Marissa exclaimed happily. She started playing with the veil on top of her head. "Sum…I'm nervous," Marissa whispered.

"Don't be nervous! I know I was a nervous wreck on my wedding day but I was marrying Cohen. I didn't know if he'd find some Cohen-y way to screw things up," Summer babbled. "But Ryan loves you. I know we don't really talk but he does. He's gonna make you happy."

"Yeah…yeah I know," Marissa said.

"I can't believe you're getting married, dude! This is like the coolest thing ever," Seth exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. I didn't expect me to get married," Ryan confessed. "But I love her so much. More than anyone else. I just want her to be happy."

"She will be, man. She loves you," Seth assured him.

"I know. I just didn't expect me to be so nervous. I thought that was your thing," Ryan replied.

"Haha. You're very funny Ryan. But don't steal my comic relief. It's natural to be nervous on your wedding day. Just think when it's all over that you and Marissa will be together forever," Seth said.

Marissa was waiting in the back with Summer, Caitlin and her father. People were already filled into the seats of the hall where the ceremony was going to be held.

"Good luck sis," Caitlin said, hugging Marissa.

"Thanks Cate," Marissa replied. Then she and Summer exchanged hugs.

"You'll be fine Coop. Don't worry," Summer promised.

"Thanks," Marissa answered and at that note, the chords for 'Here Comes the Bride' started up causing Summer and Caitlin to start walking down the aisle.

"I love you kiddo. And I'm so happy for you," Jimmy told his daughter, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Daddy," Marissa replied as they started walking down the aisle. She spotted a bunch of her relatives in the seats as well as her mother who was crying out of happiness. Marissa didn't see Ryan's mom Dawn though. Perhaps Ryan and Sandy couldn't track her down. Or maybe she would have come if Marissa hadn't shot Trey. But Marissa didn't care about that anymore because it didn't change the way Ryan felt about her. She spotted Anna and Evan in the seats as well as Sandy and Kirsten. Then her gaze landed on Ryan. He looked so adorable in his tux. She couldn't believe she was getting married to him.

"I'd like to welcome you all to the Ryan Atwood and Marissa Cooper wedding…" the priest began.

"_I love you_," Marissa mouthed to Ryan.

"_I love you too_," Ryan mouthed back. Finally after a while of talking, it was time for the vows. Marissa had been repeating hers all day. She was first.

"Ryan, from the moment you gave me that corny line in your driveway I felt something. I knew we were meant to be. And I'm really sorry for everything bad that's happened and I'm so glad that that doesn't change the way you feel about me. For that I am eternally grateful."

"Marissa, when I moved here I didn't have anyone. Sure I had the Cohens and Seth, but when I met you I knew there was something special between us. Ever since we got together I've never been happier. And I don't care what happened between us over the last couple of years. I'll always love you."

"Do you Marissa Sarah Cooper take Ryan Matthew Atwood to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Marissa said sounding more confident than she had felt all day.

"Do you Ryan Matthew Atwood take Marissa Sarah Cooper to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ryan declared.

"Do you have the rings?" Ryan got the rings from Seth and slid it onto Marissa's finger. It was a perfect fit. Marissa put the other ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Ryan took off Marissa's veil and embraced her into a passionate kiss while the audience erupted into applause. There were finally married.

After the ceremony, everyone went to the Cohen house for the reception. Before anything, there were toasts that needed to be made. First it was Sandy and Kirsten's turn.

"When Ryan came to us two years ago, we wanted him to have the life he never had," Sandy started.

"We knew that there was something special between him and Marissa and when they weren't together we would always hope they would get back together soon," Kirsten continued.

"We'd just like to say that we're both extremely happy for you both. And Marissa, we're happy to have you as part of our family, even though you were already," Sandy finished. Then it was Seth's turn.

"Ryan was in love with Marissa ever since he came here. And even though she was taken, it didn't stop him from fighting for her. I remember listening to Ryan talk about him and Marissa. Even though we aren't blood related Ryan and I are brothers. I guess what I'm trying to say it that I'm happy for him. Oh, and it's great to have you as a sister in law, Marissa," Seth said. Then it was Summer's turn.

"Coop and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. We were even like sisters. I knew that Luke wasn't the one for her. When Ryan came, I knew they were meant to be. Even though they've had their differences they've always managed to get back together. I know that Ryan and I never really talk but if anyone's good enough for my best friend it's him. Congrats you guys." Finally it was Jimmy and Julie's turn. Marissa wondered what they would say.

"Marissa always knew what she wanted. When she got together with Ryan it was like she was a whole different person. Ryan, I'm happy to have you as my son in law," Jimmy said.

"I know that I didn't really like Ryan in the beginning. And I know that Marissa and I haven't been on the best on terms for the past couple of years. For that, I'm sorry. Marissa and Ryan deserve each other. Marissa deserves the best and Ryan is the best. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you two," Julie apologized, tears streaming down her face.

"It's alright Mom," Marissa said hugging her mother. "It's okay." When their hug was finished, Julie embraced Ryan who was surprised at first, but got comfortable with it after a while. Things couldn't be more perfect.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think it's time for Ryan and Marissa's first dance as husband and wife," Summer announced as the music- Jem's Maybe I'm Amazed- started playing.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time_

_And hung me on a line_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

_Maybe I'm a girl _

_Maybe I'm a lonely girl who's in the middle of something_

_That she doesn't really understand_

_Maybe I'm a girl _

_And maybe you're the only man _

_Who could ever help me _

_Baby won't you help me understand_

_Maybe I'm a girl _

_Maybe I'm a lonely girl who's in the middle of something_

_That she doesn't really understand_

_Maybe I'm a girl_

_And maybe you're the only man who could ever help me_

_Baby won't you help me understand_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way your with me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid at the way I love you_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song_

_Guide me when I'm wrong_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

"Thank you, Ry for everything. This is officially the best day of my life," Marissa murmured.

"It's mine too," Ryan whispered back.

"I love you," Marissa declared.

"I love you too," Ryan replied.

**So I made up Ryan and Marissa middle names because I don't think they were ever mentioned on the show. Please review and lemme know how you guys liked it!**

* * *


End file.
